


I Need Your Love

by HelloSG1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloSG1/pseuds/HelloSG1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after the events of Window Of Opportunity.</p><p>SG-1 travel to a unique planet and find that maybe they really can have it all. But, since they're SG-1, it can't ever be that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this one with a specific type of POV writing. Its going to bounce from person to person as easily as a touch. I’ll specify when the POV changes so hopefully that’ll be easy enough to follow. Although, I will say, writing first person POV for Teal’c is excruciatingly difficult. No really, my fingers actually hurt from it.

**Stargate Command Briefing Room.**

**0800 Hours.**

**Tuesday (Because Tuesdays Suck)**

**Jack:**

Never, in the history of history, has anyone ever been as bored as I am now. Danny-boy is losing his mind over another planet again. Even Sam is bored. Wait- Sam? I mean Carter. Phew! That was close Jackie… Can't go thinking of her as Sam. Stupid Groundhog Day… got my frond all wonky. I look over at Sa-CARTER again and study her. She’s got that glazed over look again. Does she KNOW how cute she looks when she daydreams? Does she make a conscious effort to look that adorable? She can't know. Well, actually she might. I mean, she did respond to my kiss pretty heartily during that loop. I mean, you don't just kiss somebody back like that when you're not interested right? Seriously, I wish I could just-

“Jack!”

I freeze, look at Daniel who is looking at me like I've grown a second head and realize that I'm leaning forward on the desk towards Carter.

“Uhhh,” Oh shit, um, THINK JACK THINK! “Carter has something in her hair.”

I hold my breath, praying to whatever God could possibly be laughing their asses off at me and hope they bought it. Carter reaches up and brushes her fingers through her hair getting rid of the offensive imaginary object and I slouch back in my seat acting ‘normal’.

“Okay Jack, whatever…” Daniel goes back to his presentation and I see Carter look over to me with her eyebrow raised in a perfect imitation of Teal’c and a smirk on her face. OH GOD! MAYDAY MAYDAY SHE KNOWS! Play it cool, O’Neill. I grin and turn back to Daniel’s droning. Did she buy it? I sneak a look back and see shes turned back to the presentation. PHEW! Hang on, did he just say something about Ancient Technology?

“Um, Spacemonkey” Don't give me that look Danny “Ancient Technology? You mean like, another one of those head grabby thingamawhatsits?”

“No Jack, not one of those ‘head grabby thingamawhatsits’. If you'd have been paying attention, you would have heard me say that the UAV identified a couple of structures of similar design to what we've seen from the Ancients before. So far we haven't seen any people, but it does look like that planet may actually be currently inhabited. Quite possibly by present day ancients.”

“oh, well, that sounds cool...”

“Yes Jack. Cool was the exact word I was going to use.”

Oh boy, Dr Jones here looks irritated. “General, Permission to go through to P3R-928.”

“Sir, you actually remembered the name of the planet?” Carter asked me.

No, the name is on the top of the folder, I just looked a second ago. “Yes Carter. I actually did. See, I do actually listen from time to time. To the important stuff.” I slouch a little further in the chair and do my best to look smug. Oh, she is SO not buying it.

“Colonel, you and your team have a go. You leave at 1000 hours.”

“Really, that's it? No need to describe all the perks and potential opportunities?”

“No Jack. if you actually had been listening instead of doodling and daydreaming, you would know that Daniel and Major Carter already convinced me of it.” Oh crap, now he’s the smug one.

“Sorry Sir.”

We all stand as Hammond does and we head to the door. Carter approaches me and I turn to her.

“Colonel, next time, try to come up with a better excuse than me having something in my hair.”

Oh I swear, one of these day this woman will be the death of me. I place my hand on her lower back and guide her through the doorway.

 

**Sam's POV**

 

Oh god damn, does this man know what these little touches do?! All he has to do is touch me lightly, even through my BDU’s and its like I'm getting electrocuted by one of Felger's mistakes, only when Jack does it, I kind of enjoy it. And lately, its like hes making even more of an effort to do it. One of these days I have to ask him just what happened during those day loops. I watch him as he walks down the corridor towards the gym (that's where he's been heading a lot more lately actually) and I slump against the wall before composing myself and head to my lab. I have GOT to get my head right. This is just ridiculous.

Once I've reached my lab I start to gather all of the things I need for today's mission:

Laptop - Check.

Notebooks - Check.

Camera - Check.

Cables - Check.

Oh! Backup batteries, that's right, where did you get to you pesky batteries? Oh! That's right, the drawer. What the heck? Why are there 2 Ghirardelli bars in my drawer? Again. Who keeps putting these here? I finish packing my backpack and decide to throw them in for good measure. Who knows, sometimes I need them after being stuck off world with these boys. I grab my pack and head down the hall to Daniel’s lab to see if he needs help. He never does, but it's become our routine.

“Hey Daniel.”

“Oh, hey Sam! All packed already?”

“Yeah, most of my stuff was still packed from the last mission. Hey listen, did you put chocolate bars in my desk?”

“Um, no? There were chocolate bars?”

Oh this boy knows something.

“Yeah, two dark chocolate Ghirardelli bars. My favorite. Somebody put them there, and its not the first time. They've actually been spawning in my desk before every mission since, well, after the whole thing with Jolinar.”

Oh, now he's squirming. BREAK, ARTIFACT BOY! BREAK!

“Nope, don't know anything about it.”

Now he won't even make eye contact with me! GAH!

“Oh look, all packed. Lets go get Jack and Teal’c and get to the gate room!” He goes to run past me and I grab his elbow, spinning him around. NOT SO FAST!

“I will find out this little secret Daniel. You do know that right?”

“Yep!” He replies and I reluctantly let him go.

 

**Daniels POV:**

 

As Sam lets me go, I scramble to keep my face from turning into a ridiculously stupid smile. Damn you Jack. I really wish I could just tell her that they're his non-regs breaking version of love notes! Stupid man has sworn me to secrecy. This whole frat-reg thing is stupid. I cant help but start to stomp down the hall as the whole thing has me frustrated me to hell and back. Everyone sees it too. Even Hammond. I swear, He and I have even talked about it. We have an idea of how it could work, but we’d have to (very) temporarily (seriously, we suspect it would only take a week) break up SG-1, and with the replicators AND the Goa'uld breathing down our necks it just seems like an all-around bad time to even try it. Sam breaks off from me to the armory and Teal’c falls into step with me.

“Hey Teal’c.”

“Hello DanielJackson.” He tips his head to me in the distinct Jaffa fashion.

“So, Sam is asking questions.”

“She is usually the one who provides the answers.”

“Uh yeah, but in this case, she definitely doesn't have them.” He raises his eyebrow. “She's asking about the chocolate bars.” He and I exchange a look. Oh yeah, he definitely agrees with me on this.

“I do recall what you and General Hammond were discussing at the last barbeque regarding the relationship between O’Neill and Major Carter. I also do recall the wager General Hammond, yourself and Sergeant Siler placed regarding their relationship.”

Aw crap.

“Yeah… About that…” We've reached the gate room Teal’c hands me my sidearm. I start to shuffle my feet, feeling that same antsy feeling I always get when this comes up.

“I am well versed in the details regarding your military’s fraternization regulations, but I do not agree with them DanielJackson.”

“I know Teal’c. Neither do I.” I sigh, and place a hand on his arm. He nods to me in a show of support.

“I swear, it these two don't resolve their sexual tension I'm liable to start screaming” I whisper to him, as I hear them coming into the room.

“Indeed.”

**Teal'c's POV**

 

DanielJackson removes his hand from my arm just as the two subjects of my discussion come into the room. I look in their direction and am aware of the conversation that has transpired between the two. MajorCarter approaches me past O’Neill.

“Teal’c? Do you know who put the chocolate in my desk?”

I look to O’Neill and see him tuck his chin into his chest. He is pretending to adjust his FN P90 Personal Defense Weapon. I also see that this action is a poor attempt to conceal a look of amusement. Although with MajorCarter’s focus on me, it goes unnoticed by her.

“No MajorCarter. I am unaware of the identity of the man who seeks your affection by placing confectionery items in your personal belongings.”

She gives me a look I can only describe as the Tau'ri emotion of disbelief. She then turns on her her heels and exhales sharply in the direction of the Stargate.

O’Neill leans back and gestures to receive the attention of both myself and DanielJackson. He then mouths a “thank you” and winks. I have been with the Tau'ri for approximately 4 years and I still do not understand this.

As the Stargate dials and the “Kawoosh” (as they have named the wormholes action) forms, MajorCarter and O’Neill step forward and on to the ramp. O’Neill is continuing to adjust his weapon, and not entirely paying attention, bumps into me.

“Oh, sorry about that T. Alright kids, To Oz!”

Sometimes I do believe this man, while a formidable warrior is more of a child. And I look at him with my eyebrow raised.

 

**Jacks POV**

 

“To Oz!” Hehe, I really do enjoy having the opportunity to say that. I follow Carter up the ramp and as always she waits for me before going through. She and I have always done this little dance. We always take point and we always go through together. I reach the Event Horizon and we step through together. When we emerge we see that the planet isn't actually uninhabited. In fact, its quite inhabited. We hear Danny and T step through behind us, followed immediately by a gasp from Space-Monkey.

“Um, didn’t you say “UN-inhabited” Daniel?”

“I, well, the UAV showed no life signs. Nothing at all. Like the whole place was deserted. I swear.”

“Well, this looks quite inhabited.” I huffed. I admit it. I'm a little frustrated. Mine and Carters guns are raised and at the ready when one of the people takes a few steps towards us. Hes dressed in clothes that are a strange mix. Modern, but I guess, traditional? I dunno, he kinda dresses like Om-

“Jack, his clothes, he's dressed like Oma!” Well, thanks for stealing my thunder there Daniel.

The man smiled at us, “Yes Daniel, you said that the last time we met.”

What?

“I'm, sorry, the first time we met?” I've got to figure out what's going on here.

“Yes Jack. It is I, Adrius. How did you come through the Stargate? You were just in the city. we were just together. Although, you weren't wearing your uniforms. You actually haven't worn those in quite a while.” The man looks seriously confused. And frankly, so am I.

“OK, hang on, you said we were just in the city? That's not possible. And our uniforms? Huh? Alright, I'm beyond confused. Completely out of my league here. Carter, what are we dealing with here?”

“Actually Sir, I have absolutely NO idea. I think I'm as confused as you are.” Well that’s not good.

The man took another step forward. “Think you should follow me. I think we can learn more in the city.”

I look back around at Daniel, T and Carter and they all shrug. I admit, we’re all completely out of ideas here. We walked down the steps and follow the man into what looks like an entirely modern city. Almost futuristic. Things are glowing and responding to touches and I have to admit it all looks pretty damn cool.

He guides us down to what I can only describe as a central point in the city. He walks up to a small group of people standing around in a circle, focusing on something in the middle, being held by a man. Even from the back something seems eerily familiar about these people. The man points to us and the group turns around. “Holy Hannah.” Sam breaths.

They're, Us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I make a reference to Entropic Cascade Failure in this chapter. The information I used was taken from a direct quote made by Joseph Mallozzi when he was asked by ECF didn't affect the alternate SG-1's in "Ripple Effect"

**Jacks POV**

 

Ok, this is new. Well, okay, I guess it's actually not. But still, it's weird.

"Adrius, what the hell is going on here?"

The Alternate Carter spoke up. "Why don't we all take this somewhere private? I think I have an idea of what this is all about.

Alternate Carter takes us into what looks to be a private quarters. I notice that alternate me is holding what everybody was looking at earlier. It's a baby. Well, toddler. A little girl probably less than a year old. She's cooing and babbling and reaching up for alternate me's face. He's bouncing her and cooing back to her. I look at my team and they're all looking to me, then alternate me and I swear I could slap the smirk right off Daniel's face right about now.

After everyone finds a place to sit, Alternate Sam starts. "Two years ago our SG-1 came to the planet. When we got here it was active enough to act as a home for the people who were already here and they were living quite well. We quickly realized the city was an ancient outpost and asked for permission to look around. After about a day or so we came across a room, a lab of sorts, and we found a Quantum Mirror."

I flinch when she says that and recall all of the joy the damn device has brought us. Yippie.

She continued. "Well, we had been looking around for a bit when Jack picked up a device. At the time we didn't recognize it, but we soon realized it was a newer, smaller version of the remote that activates the mirror. Unfortunately we didn't realize it until Jack managed to touch the mirror and transported us all through and then broke it." She looked at alternate me with that look that my Carter gives me when I start touching things in her lab like I shouldn't.

"Oops…" Both myself and the other Jack say at the same time.

Great, now both Carters are looking at us like that.

"So, we started looking to see if we could find another way back, but even after we had gone through literally every single piece of technology, there was nothing we could do. We make friends with the locals again, and I theorized that if we could go through the Gate to your SGC then maybe you'd have another quantum mirror we could use to get back. But when we tried to dial and send through our IDC's they were rejected every time. Eventually we gave up realizing that your reality didn't recognize the codes and that we were stranded."

I look to my Carter and can hear the gears turning in her head. "Well, our Quantum Mirror was destroyed last year. Too many risks to keeping it." She paused as another thought sprang to mind. "you said that this was approximately two years ago?" Alternate Carter nodded.

"Sir," She looks back to me. "That would be around the same time that Sokar was bombarding us with attempted attacks. We just figured he was still testing his luck." She turned back to the other Carter. "You guys tried what, about 4 times a day, every day for a week right?"

Alternate Daniel answered this time. "Yeah, we figured we should try a couple of our old codes so we mixed everything up, but still nothing worked. We eventually gave up that route and decided to focus our efforts on trying to get more of the ancient technology to work. Our Jack actually decided to learn the whole language and has been spending his time getting the city back to its former glory. We have pretty much a whole ancient outpost at our disposal."

"Sweet!" I finally decided to join in. But, something was bugging me. "If all of these people were here already, aren't they descendants? they couldn't get the city to work?"

Alternate me pipped up this time. "Actually no. Up until 10 months ago I was the only person on the planet with the Ancient Gene." He looked down to the giggling baby girl in his lap, then to Alternate Carter and smiled.

I start to cough, apparently choking on my own saliva and Daniel claps his hand on my back. The little Shit is smirking again. Oh Jesus, I am SO screwed.

 

**Daniels POV**

 

As I clap my hand on Jack's back as he's choking. Apparently unable to breathe with the new information has been given I can't help but grin. These two have yet to believe anyone when we tell them that they need to get their shit together. They have seen that in every single other reality we come across they're together but they just won't get it together. And frankly, it's becoming tiresome.

I decide to continue the conversation since Jack has calmed a little. But I figure I'll spare him any more stress and get back to the matter at hand. "So, you guys have been stuck here for two years?!" They all nod. "And I assume you've scoured every inch of the city." They nod again. "Ok, well, I don't know what we can do as of right now, but lets at least learn what we can while we're here?" Suddenly, a thought pops into my head. "Hang on, what about that Cascade failure thing? Are you guys suddenly going to start tearing apart any minute now?"

Everyone looks to the two Sam's. Our Sam shakes her head and finally the Alternate Sam speaks up. "I thought about that when we first came through. But when it didn't happen, I realized that we must have come from a reality so far separated from this one that it wouldn't take place. See, according to what we've theorized, Entropic Cascade Failure only comes into play with the two realities are closer together in the multiverse."

Our Sam jumped in "So if the Universe of origin is proportionally so far removed, the risk of Entropic Cascade failure is so minimal as to theoretically not exist." Alternate Sam nods her head excitedly and they both start to discuss things about the "Multiverse" that even I can't follow.

I look at both Teal'c's and see that they're attempting to follow but still struggling. Looking at both Jacks I see they're both starting to get headaches. Frankly I can't blame them.

I decide to take this opportunity to suggest that we all go off with our alternate selves and explore the city, not to mention get some answers. I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention.

"Sam, how about you and, well, Sam head to the lab, check everything out. The other Daniel and I will head back to the Gate and inform the SGC about all of this. Request some extra time. Teal'c, you and uh, Teal'c go do your, well, learn about all of the security stuff you like and uh, Jack, go learn what you can about the ancient tech?"

I grabbed Jack's shoulder to make sure he had heard me. I was grasping for straws and I know I'm not in charge, but hell, no one else was doing anything productive. Everyone nodded and I turned to the other Me and we headed out of the room.

 

**Jacks POV**

 

I watched both Daniels, Teal'c's and Carters walk out of the room. I turn to the other Me and He gives me one of my grins and walks towards me with the little girl on his hip. He sits next to me and the kid give us the most confused look. Gotta be strange having two of her dad sitting next to each other.

"So, she's, uh, yours?" I know the answer but how else do you start this conversation?

"You betcha. 10 months old in a week. Her names Gwendolyn. Gwendolyn Grace O'Neill."

"Shes adorable. Brightest blue eyes I've ever seen." I can't help but touch her face and play with her curly blonde hair. She reaches over and crawls into my lap studying me. Her hands are all over my face trying to determine if I'm real.

"Yep, shes all her mother. Smart, pretty, giggling at all my jokes. Well, actually she got a little from me. Stubborn as hell and I can already tell she's going to be a handful. Drives her mother up the wall." He looks at me and knows my next question before I even ask. "Sam is her mother, yes. We were married before we came on this mission. Got married after we everything happened with Hathor.."

I look at him like he's got a unicorn horn. "How? Didn't the regs pose a problem?"

"Well, yeah, at first, but Danny and Hammond came up with a plan. Truth is, I'd been in love with Sam since she walked into the briefing room that first time and when I had an opportunity I took it." I find myself becoming uncomfortable with the whole situation and I suggest we start to head to the lab to check on the Carters. Well, Carter and Carter-O'Neill, as alternate me informed me.

As we walk to the lab, a thought floats through my head. As if he can read my mind, Alternate Jack voices what I'm thinking. "So, two Sams. This is gonna be either really fun, or really scary." I'm thinking it'll be a little of both. But I grin just the same. As we enter the lab everything lights up and my Carter lifts her head from what she's focused on at the console. I'm thinking the other Carter is so used to things lighting up when her Jack walks in that she just takes advantage of everything being awake to play with more. My Carter on the other hand has this look in her eyes. One I don't think I've ever seen before. She looks between me and Gwen and her eyes do this little dance. Oh Jesus, Shes getting ideas. I go to hand Gwen back to her dad but she's gripping my collar like her life depends on it and I can tell she's not going anywhere. The other me walks over to his Carter and kisses her head before sitting next to her and playing with the touch screen. I cant help but feel a little jealous of what they have. My Carter walks up to me and looks at the little girl.

"This is little Gwen."

"She's so cute. So, is she...?"

"Theirs? Yeah. apparently they were married for a few years before coming here."

"What?! How? I mean, the regs?"

"Yeah, I asked that too. Apparently Hammond and Danny found some loophole that allowed them to get married and still work together."

"Well, I guess that makes sense. I mean, the regs don't apply to married couples, but, working on the same team?"

"Yeah, we didn't get to that part. I got a little uncomfortable with the whole topic and we decided to walk here instead." Just then, as if the fates heard the strain in my voice my radio crackled to life.

"Jack,"

"Yeah Daniel?"

"Hey, so we told Hammond about what's going on and he wants to talk to you."

"Ok, on my way. O'Neill out."

I go to turn towards the doors and the Other me yells to wait. I turn back around and he hands me a device, taking Gwen from me and handing her to my Carter. Suddenly we're enveloped in a bright flash and deposited right next to the gate.

"Asgard beam?"

"Yep, This city has almost everything."

"Sweet" I turn to Daniel and the MALP, standing in front of it. "Hidey-ho neighborino!" I wave to the General and can see him roll his eyes while Walter chuckles. "Greetings from OZ!" Alternate me has decided to jump in.

"So Jack, the Daniels tell me that an Alternate SG-1 has been stranded on this planet for almost 2 years now."

"2 years 3 months and 6 glorious days! How ya been George? Long time no see!" Alternate me knows just how to torment Hammond and I start thinking this might actually be a little fun.

"Oh dear god there really are two of you. I think I need to call the president and ask him if i can retire. One Jack O'Neill is enough."

"HEY!" We both responded. I think neither of us is really offended. We both know how we can be. Oh yeah, this'll be fun.

"Other Jack, Daniel also tells me that you're married to your realities Major Carter. And you have a baby?"

It may only be a MALP screen with little speakers but I'm positive I could hear a pin drop in the control room. I nervously run a hand over the back of my neck and through my hair.

"You betcha! Married 4 years now with a 10 month old. How she puts up with me I'll never know. But she does, so I'm not complaining" Other me has got a giant grin on his face and I have to ask myself if I look that goofy when I talk about Carter. "I actually have you and Danny-boy here to thank for it. You were the ones that came up with the plan that set it all in motion." Now I'm positive that all eyes are on the General in the control room and he's looking a little, smug? What?! What the hell? Does Our Danny have any clue about this?! Why does no one tell me these things?! Am I getting my memos?!

"Alright, well, we'll let you get back to your mission. Get as much info about the Ancients as you can and we'll have our scientists working on a potential way to get you back to your reality. Hammond out."

The transmission cuts but I could swear that before it did I heard Hammond ask Walter if he thought this qualified in the betting pool. What the?!

I turn to Our Daniel and see that he's sharing some quiet conversation with Alternate Daniel. Conspiring, no doubt.

I look back to Alternate me and He catches my look regarding the Daniels and we share a brief look of annoyance and something else. Daniel's always been like an annoying, yet adorable little brother to me, and I can tell he and his daniel are the same. "Okay," he starts, "Lets get back to the lab, no doubt the Carters are trying to take the whole place apart and put it back together." We both laugh and turn back towards the city.

It takes us only a few minutes to get back and we immediately head to the lab. Sure enough we find them there, but, they're not tearing anything apart. Instead we find them sitting on the floor. My Carter holding little Gwen on her lap. The little girl actually calling her Mama and playing with her hair. Carter has this look on her face of complete wonderment. I don't think I've ever seen her this happy, not even with one of her alien-tech doodads. She's babbling back and forth with the little girl and giving her kisses and tickles. My heart starts doing something I haven't felt for years. Something it hasn't done since I would watch Sara with Charlie. That's when I realise I have to talk to Alternate me. I have to find out what made them able to have this. Somehow, Daniel and Hammond gave them everything they ever wanted. And damnit, now I want it. Alternate me walks up to His Carter and whispers something in her ear. She nods and tells My Carter to follow her back to the living areas. She'll get us all set up with quarters and the like. My Carter hands Gwen back to Alternate Carter while she gets up. As soon as she's up she takes the little girl back and holds her with all the love she can muster. Oh yeah, we've got to figure this out and quick.

"Sir's, can we trust you to not break anything or get into trouble?" We both give them one of our incredulous looks.

"Carter, why do you always think we're going to break something?"

She puts her hand on my shoulder, "Because Sir, if there's ever a big red button saying DO NOT PUSH, you go out of your way to push it."

"ACK! WHAT?!" I try to feign anger or shock, but Alternate me put his hands up and concedes defeat. "What can we say? If you don't want someone to push it don't label it DO NOT PUSH! Apocalypse Logic 101!"

They both roll their eyes and make their way out of the lab.

 

**SAM'S POV:**

 

As we enter the Alternate's quarters I notice Gwen has fallen asleep on my hip and I walk her back to the bassinet. Lying her down and tucking her in, I can't help but feel a swell of emotion running through me and I could swear I can actually feel the estrogen coursing through me. I've never really thought about a family and always just brushed it off, thinking it wasn't really for me. But looking at this precious little girl with her perfect puffy cheeks and mop of blond curls that have a Shirley Temple look to them, I can't help but think I'm missing something. Touching her hair and caressing her cheeks, I start thinking about how my career has always been the number one thing in my life, but somehow, even with everything I do, I still feel a little empty. I have Cassie, and my brother's kids, but somehow, looking at the perfect baby in the bassinet, I am now face to face with what I could have. Hell, what I SHOULD have. And the only thing I've ever desired as much as this is to have my mother back. But this, this is literally tangible. I could literally have this. As if she's reading my thoughts the Alternate me starts to speak.

"So, I'm assuming you and your Jack haven't gotten your act together in this reality yet, have you?"

"What? Oh, um, well, I…" Oh God Sam! Stutter a little more, why don't you?!

She giggles and leads me to their table. "Listen, I didn't think it was possible either. I've always had to choose between career or life. And believe me, when Daniel and the General told me their plan I thought they had been taken as Goa'uld's. I thought I was under the influence of the blood of Sokar and being manipulated by someone, being tortured or something. But it was real. As soon as I realized it and Daniel told me Jack really did have feelings for me, I knew I had to go for it." I look at my hands on the table and start playing with my nails.

"You DO know he has feelings for you, right?" She puts her hand over mind and rubs at the base of my thumbs, just like our mom used to when we were stressed or upset.

"I, well, I guess, but we decided to leave it in the room." she looks at me confused and I realize that if they've been here for over 2 years they never went through the armbands and the Zat'arc testing and having to keep it in that damn room. So I explain it. I explain about everything we went through, about having to make a choice, about him refusing to leave me to die, about me almost losing him because he'd much rather die himself than let something happen to me. and that's when it hits me. In that moment I realized just how much I mean to him. How he'd never make me choose. he'd never let me sacrifice anything, even for his own happiness. I look up and meet my own eyes and in that second I feel like maybe I can actually get everything I wanted. This Sam could, and dammit I want it too.

"Okay," I say, looking straight at her, "tell me how I can get everything I want." She smiles and starts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, this chapter is quite dialogue heavy, but it needed to be because it's quite a bit of back story. Hopefully you all like it! Thanks again!

**SAM'S POV**

 

The Alternate me takes a deep breath and begins. "Im going to assume you and I have all of the same events leading up to the events of Hanka." I nod. "Well, Afterwards Jack, Janet and Cassie all took some time off to help her acclimate to the change and get settled. Well, one day when Janet had to run back to deal with Siler after he had gotten hurt which left Jack and I at home with Cassie. There was a uh, awkward moment with Jack in the Kitchen. We were teaching Cassie to bake a cake (of course) and Cassie had managed to spill egg on the floor but didn't tell us. So, I'm walking around her and Jack to try to grab something and woosh! I slip right on the egg. Jack saw me start to go down and went to grab me but I just brought him down with me as he managed to lose his footing as well. Somehow, I fell right on top of him and in that moment, I knew. Truth is, I had feelings for him since I walked into that damn briefing room. Then there was everything that happened with the Broca virus. Then Jonas, and then Daniel "dying" and even Hathor, well, every single time Jack had just proven to be a rock. I knew his history and everything that happened."

She took a deep breath. "I just couldn't help it. I've always been attracted to the lunatic fringe." I couldn't help but laugh. Oh yeah, she's me alright. she smiles. "Just, being pressed against him like that, so close, I could see something in him change. He did his silly little grin and goes 'well, this seems familiar' and I couldn't help but laugh. We must have laid there for a while, because the next thing I knew Daniel was there, clearing his throat and staring down at us. After a while we got up and got cleaned up. But we kept sharing looks all day. We were ridiculous. I admit it. While I was getting Cassie ready for bed that night, I didn't know it, but Daniel had taken Jack outside and was talking to him. About us. After I came down Daniel talked to me next. Asked me if, if there was any way that I could make this work, would I take it? I thought he was crazy but I wanted it to be true. So I told him yes. But under certain conditions. I had to be able to stay in the air force. I had to be able to stay at the SGC and I had to be able to continue to go off world as part of SG-1. All things that honestly should have made the following impossible. Daniel told me he had an idea and would get to work immediately. I didn't know it, but he actually talked to Hammond the next day at a team barbeque we were having."

I had to roll my eyes. Of course Daniel would be the one to make all of this happen. Our Daniel had been pushing for all of this to happen for quite a while, to tell you the truth. He made no secret of the fact that he considered the regs to be complete crap. Alternate me continued.

"Well, 2 days later I get called into General Hammond's office. He asks me if I had anything I needed to tell him. Of course I had no idea what he was talking about since I had actually blown off what Daniel had said. So I told him no and then Daniel walks in."

I groaned and laughed. Typical Daniel.

"I know," She grinned back. "The General asked me again. But this time I knew what it was about."

***FLASHBACK***

"No Sir, the only incident was the virus. Other than that there has nothing that has caused any breaking of the regulations."

"No problem Captain, that was an alien incident. You don't have anything to worry about that. Daniel has come to me with a situation though."

Sam looked to Daniel with an accusing look and back to the General. Oh God, this was it. She was so screwed. Goodbye SGC! Goodbye Career! Daniel is so getting his ass kicked after this!

"Calm down Captain. We actually have a proposition for you though. No one in the mountain is blind. We all know that nothing has occurred. But we do all know what exists and it will, however briefly, affect your career first and foremost, but the goal is to prevent any long term repercussions and consequence."

Sam nodded and looked down at her hands. This was so not going the way she had hoped.

Daniel spoke, taking her hand. "Sam, the plan is to re-assign you for a special project." Sams head shot up and she looked like she could have killed Daniel. "Wait, just listen. You'll still be inside the SGC, but you'll be working under direct command from Area 51. There's an artifact brought back by SG-6. They can't get it to work and everyone wants it worked on here at the SGC. So you'll be in your lab the whole time. Still a Captain. Still having lunch in the commissary with me. SG-1 is due some downtime as well, so we'll be here the whole time."

Sam looked back to Hammond. "He's right Sam. You would be here every day. And you'd have much more time to do things. Spend time with Cassie. Date."

Sam stopped breathing at that one. Looking between the 2 men she knew exactly what they were referring to. "Daniel, What the hell have you been saying?"

"Captain. He didn't tell me anything I didn't already know. Truth is he just started a conversation about the regs and I brought up everything else."

"It's true Sam, I didn't say anything. He was the one that actually brought up you and Jack."

She slumped in her chair. "And what if the Colonel doesn't go for any of this, what if we've been imagining the whole thing?"

"We haven't. I've gotten Jack drunk enough. We're not imagining it."

"OK, and what about the length of time? What if it all goes FUBAR? Hell, what if we end up getting married? What about then? Am I just supposed to quit then? Just go civilian? There's no way in hell I'm doing that."

"Well, that's actually what we're hoping to have happen. Well, the married part at least. General, tell her! Tell her the best part!" Daniel was practically bouncing in his seat.

"Now you calm down, Doctor. Captain, what we're hoping is that once you do get married, you will get transferred back to my command and take a position as the Head of the Science Department. As Head you get first choice when it comes to your pick of missions. Every team needs a science component. And as the front-line Team, Em sure SG-1 will be in need of the best services more often than any other team. Who better for those assignments than the head of the entire department?"

***END FLASHBACK***

"After they finished explaining it to me, I told them I needed 6 hours to think about it. Truthfully, I needed the time to hunt down and talk to Jack. Turns out Daniel and Hammond had already talked to him. I ended up finding him in my lab playing with his damn yo-yo. He asked me what I thought of what was being proposed, after all, it was my call."

***FLASHBACK***

"Well Sir, I was interested, but I feel like you and I need to discuss a couple of things first."

Jack looked down at his yo-yo and started. "Carter, I'm broken. I'm used up and washed out and I come with a hell of a lot of baggage. You know about Charlie, but there's even more than that." He took a deep breath and looked like he was trying to compose his thoughts. Sam decided to not interrupt and just put her hand on top of his. He glanced down at their hands and continued. "I've spent time in prisons, been tortured, beaten within an inch of my life and left for dead on more than one occasion. I should have died too many times over. In fact, how I'm still standing here I can't tell you. It's shaped me. Who I am. I have constant nightmares, I can become a miserable person to be around half the time. Now, don't get me wrong, I do care about you. A lot more than I'm supposed to." He gave her a lopsided grin.

"I know Sir-" He held up his hand to stop her. "Sam, This can't be a commander/2IC conversation. It has to be Jack and Sam. No more 'Sir'".

"OK. Jack." She took a deep breath. "Jack, I know about all of that. I know about the nightmares, I know about the demons. I know all of it and it doesn't matter to me. We've shared a tent off-world more than the others and I've experienced the nightmares. But I've always ridden them out with you and that's not going to change now. I care about you too. A lot more than I'm supposed to as well."

Jack saw the truth written on her face and couldn't help but smile ear to ear. She really did care. She really did love him. But then a thought crossed his mind. She was still so young, she was sure to want kids right? "Um, Sam, what about kids? I mean, do you want them? I don't know if I could do that. I mean, we all know what happened last time."

She grasped his hand again and looking into his eyes she did her best to show him that she truly believed what she was about to say. "Jack, I know you're not going to believe me when I say this, but please just promise to listen? What happened with Charlie was not your fault. I truly believe that. And If you're afraid of having more kids, that's fine. I'm not anywhere ready to have them myself. If it changes later we can discuss it then. I'm not going to lie and tell you it never will, but I know it's a conversation we can have later. What I can tell you I do what know is just this." She squeezed his hand again.

"OK, so were going to give this a try? Me and you? Us?"

She nodded. "I'm going to go talk to General Hammond. Tell him I'm going to take his offer." He smiled and stood. "So, how does dinner tonight sound? New Italian place downtown?"

"That sounds good. Meet at 1900 topside?"

"Sounds good. See you then Carter." and with a grin he began to saunter out of her lab, toying with his yo-yo. "Wonder what Danny's doing…" he murmured and made his way to the archeologists office to harass the little matchmaker.

***END FLASHBACK***

"That night we went to dinner and it was great. I was actually finding myself leaving the mountain on time and I was the happiest I've been in a long time. SG-1 was still going on missions and I found It hard at first to watch them go without me, but I was the one waiting for them, to help them when they came home. And being home helped the most when Daniel and Jack were stuck in Antarctica."

"Oh god, I remember that." And I really did. I remember how bad I felt that I couldn't get us off that damn glacier. "So Daniel was stuck there with the Colonel instead of you?"

"Yeah, what happened in your reality?"

"The Colonel and I were stuck together. I thought we were off-world. Daniel was the one to figure out we were on earth and about the second gate."

"Wow, Sounds like he's learned a lot from you!"

I laughed, and Alternate me continued.

"As soon as we got them back I realized just how much I needed Jack. He was injured pretty badly and needed a lot of care, so that was the weekend I moved in with him. Plus by doing that I was able to get him out of the infirmary quicker and Janet could stop thinking of ways to kill him. He was driving her and her staff insane. One nurse threatened to quit. Then there was the incident with the robot duplicates. Which was both weird and interesting all at the same time. And then there was the incident with finding the quantum mirror the first time. Kinsey was already investigating the relationship between Jack and I, but couldn't find anything because we were above bar."

I grew frustrated at that and couldn't help but mutter under my breath, "That Asshole."

"Yeah, you're telling me. With everything going on, Jack and I knew we had to do something to both protect the SGC and destroy Apophis's attempt at an invasion. We got married that weekend."

That was the moment my heart froze in place. "What?! With Kinsey right there?!"

"Yeah, that was exactly why. If everything went pear-shaped and somehow Apophis was stopped but the SGC was closed we knew we'd be separated. We knew it was our only chance at staying together. But that move was just what Hammond needed to set the next moves into place. He immediately put me back under his command and that of the SGC. Next thing we all knew we were coordinating the ambush on Apophis. After all of that we managed to keep Kinsey at bay for a while and we had the support of the president all the way. for both the program AND Our relationship. We worked side by side for the next year and hell, it was rough. Between my experience with Jolinar, and Linea, and that Orb we brought back from P5C-353. Making the decision to almost kill Jack like that was rough. Then there was when he had all the ancient knowledge downloaded into his brain. Oh my god it was hell. Somehow though, it just kept bringing us closer and closer. Each time we went home and were able to crawl into bed together it just made it easier. Having him there, his arms around me, I found the strength to keep doing it, to keep going."

It was at this point that my heart was breaking. I wanted that. I NEEDED that. Having the Colonel around every day was what had kept me going so far, but I knew I was getting to the point where I need more. "What happened to lead you here? At what point did Our realities split so far?"

"Did you guys travel to 1969?" I nodded.

"It was right after that. After Jack had the Ancient knowledge downloaded into his brain we found this place. I looked like they had technology we could definitely use so we made our way here. Unfortunately Jack then touched and broke the mirror. And here we are."

I look back over to Gwen's bassinet and see her start to stir. Alternate me nods to tell me to go ahead and I make my way over and pick up the fussy little girl who settles into my arms quickly and gives me a small smile before resting her head on my shoulder and putting her thumb in her mouth.

"I seem to remember Daniel mentioning something to me about having an idea but I blew him off. Do you think we'd still be able to? Do you think Jack would want to?"

"Well, if he's anything like my Jack, I know he will. He may be resistant at first, but he loves you. I see it in his eyes still. Go talk to him. You'll never know unless you try."

I think about it for a minute and look back down at Gwen. Looking back to my alternate self, I see she's happy. Truly happy. Glowing and more youthful than me and we're exactly the same age. She's right. I want this. I've never fought for something I wanted for myself and god-dammit, I'm going to this time.

She smiles at me knowing the decision I've just made. She reaches for Gwen. "Go on, go find him and demand what you know is yours. Seize the day and reach for the stars and all that." She makes a wide gesture with her arm and has a grin on her face. Yep, She's been around the Colonel for too long.

I turned and left the room heading for the ancient lab. She's right. I know exactly what I want and I'm going to get it.


	4. Chapter 4

**SAM'S POV**

 

I stormed down the hallway and made my way towards the lab. When I reached the doorway I looked towards the Alternate Jack. I could definitely notice a difference in the two. Alternate Jack had let his hair grow out a little. Almost giving him a Macgyver look. Now, that's a look I could be OK with my Jack having. I'll admit I had a crush on Macgyver as a teen. Something tells me that the Alternate me has made the same association. He makes eye contact with me and I ask him if my Jack and I could have a few minutes to talk alone. He can tell I mean business and he makes his way to the door. I suspect he knows exactly what this is about.

My Jack looks up at me from the screen and has a confused look on his face. I have to admit its adorable on him and I can't help but notice I have to make a conscious effort to catch my breath. Dammit.

"What's up Carter?"

I sit next to him and take a deep breath. I cant do this, oh dear god I just cant do this! That deep breath I was trying to take? Yeah, I can't. Am I hyperventilating? I think I am. Either that or the world really is getting smaller and darker. Next thing I know the Colonel has his hand on mine and is trying to get my attention, but I can't react other than to put my head in my hands and try to breathe.

 

**JACKS POV**

 

I realize that Carter is about to shut down. But she's trying to get something big out. "Carter! CARTER!" I hate having to yell at her, but something tells me that it's probably the only thing to get her attention right now.

"SIR!" She gives me this look that I can only describe as incredulous.

"Carter," I take her shoulders in my hands and turn her towards me. "What the hell are you freaking out about? And why the hell did you kick the other me out? What is going on?"

She takes a deep breath and I swear I can see her brain going into overdrive.

"Jack. We need to talk."

Jack?! What the damn hell?! She doesn't call me Jack. Carter always calls me Sir. Or Colonel. Oh fuck I am so screwed. I gulp and do my best to maintain eye contact.

"OK, Carter. Whats going on?"

"Jack, my name is Sam. For this conversation, I need to be Sam." Now I'm trying to make my throat work. "Ok. Sam. Now, what the hell is going on?"

"The alternate me told me what happened."

"What, about the quantum mirror? Yeah, we know what happened. The other me broke it." Yep, keep playing dumb and I won't actually have to face this. Keep it in the room Jack-o. Suddenly Carter jumps up, closes the door and looks at me like she's about to kill me. I've never seen that look before and while it terrifies me, it makes my lower body twitch and I really have to fight that feeling. Lets just _NOT_ play that game again, _KAY_? I gulp and continue to stay silent.

"Jack. What if we didn't have to keep it in the room?"

"Um, wasn't that your idea?"

"Yes. It was. But what If we didn't have to?" Shes mad. Ready to rip my head off actually if I'm reading her right.

"Well, I don't know. What did they say?"

She begins to tell me What the alternates went through and I'm doing my best to wrap my head around it. But I don't know If I can. I just don't know. She tells me about her being transferred and Kinsey and Apophis and Them getting married and her no longer being part of SG-1 and then she starts going about how she thinks it could work for us too and in that moment I'm pretty sure I've died and gone to heaven.

Somehow, I, Jonathan J. O'Neill, have made it to heaven and Sam is there with me.

I feel like my soul left my body and stood in front of me. I look myself in the eye and He stands there in front of me.

'What the fuck man! Get your ass up and do something about this!'

Um, what do I do?!

'I don't know, KISS HER MAYBE?! Show her that you want this as much as she does?!"

Oh, well. that's an idea, I guess.

I stand up and walk closer to her. Shes still going on and on about how she thinks this is a good idea and has no clue I'm in front of her anymore. I reach up and brush my hand through her hair. God, it's just as soft and silky as I remember. I look at her crystal blue eyes and she's so lost in thought and explanation that she just doesn't notice what I'm doing. I take my other hand and touch her cheek, my thumb on her lips. This manages to silence her for long enough that she notices my hands on her head and in her hair. I look back and forth between her eyes and her lips. Those damn pink, perfect lips. She blinks slowly and I notice the subtle nod she gives me and I lean in to kiss her. It's just as good as when I kissed her during the loop. Hell, it's better. There's no hesitation on either of our parts and she responds immediately letting me kiss her as deeply as I can and I wrap my hands around her waist pulling her impossibly close to me. Shes presses herself to me and wrings her arms around my neck in an effort I can only describe as trying to merge ourselves into one. I push us towards the wall using it as leverage to push her up off the floor and she wraps her legs around me. I can only think she's trying to absorb me.

And dammit, I'm OK with that.

Slowly we pull our mouths apart and were both trying to breathe, but I've still got her against the wall and she's still wrapped around me desperately. "Sam, are we sure about this? I want you more than anything else I've ever wanted, but its your career."

She nods and pushes her forehead against mine. "Yes. I'm tired of this. We've played this damn game for too long and I want you. I need you. I love you Jack." She pulls her hands from around my neck and grips my collar, pulling my face closer and traps me in another kiss and I can't help but think that I've never been more content in my life than I am in this spot.

 

**SAM'S POV**

 

I did it! He did it! Oh Holy Hannah I told Jack how I feel! And he's got me pushed against the wall and I'm wrapped around him! Oh, my god. It actually happened. "Jack." I reluctantly pull back, breaking our kiss.

"Yeah?" He grunts. I can tell he's annoyed I've stopped this kiss and I admit I'm just as perturbed, especially as I can feel his hands running up and down my sides. Somehow he got my shirt un-tucked from my pants without me knowing. Dear god this man knows how to use his hands!

"We need to talk to Hammond. NOW!"

He gives me a confused look for a second and I can tell that his brain is trying to catch up with the rest of him and I can't help but giggle. He's just too adorable.

"No, giggling!" He struggles to cough out and sighs knowing I'm right. Slowly he backs away from the wall lowering me to the floor. I groan from the loss of contact and he steps just a little closer leaning against me, pushing me back again the wall, our foreheads touching again. I wrap my hands around his neck again and his hands fall to my hips.

"Jack, the sooner we talk to the General the sooner we can continue this."

He sighs and concedes defeat. "OK, let's get this over with." He grabs my hand and pulls me towards the door.

"Jack! Wait!" He stops and I run into him as he spins around. "We need to talk to Daniel too. He was a big part of this." He sighs again, "OK. Damn. Nosey beaver." I start to tuck my shirt back in and I see him grin. Cheeky bastard.

He clicks his radio. "Daniel!"

"Yeah Jack?"

"Meet me at the gate with the other You! 5 minutes!"

"Um, Jack, were looking at the city…"

"5 MINUTES!"

I can imagine Daniel arguing with himself. Literally and figuratively. Part of him really is interested in the city, but the alternate him knows exactly what this is about and I'm sure he's trying to explain that he REALLY needs to get to the gate to make this happen. What I'd give to witness this exchange.

"OKAY! We'll be there in 5!"

Jack grabs my hand again and pulls me along the hall towards the gate and I can't help but giggle at how flustered he looks. I think that's why I'm so surprised when he whips around and slams me against the wall. Holy crap his eyes are almost black. This is a side of Jack I've never seen before.

"Major, I said no giggling." His breath hot against my ear.

I gasp and realize why he is always yelling at me for giggling. I can feel it in my lower belly as he pushes me harder against the wall and kisses right below my ear and into my hair. "OK. No more giggling. I promise." I manage to say despite the hitch in my breathing. He pulls away and pulls me along behind him. "At least while we're outside of the bedroom." I whisper to myself.

Jack groans loudly and pulls me along harder. Oh DAMN! He heard me!

 

**JACK'S POV**

 

Shes doing this on purpose. I know it! I drag her along to the gate and I really hope no one notices the obvious effect she's having on me. I adjust my P90 and hope it hides what I really don't need anyone to notice right now. I see the gate coming up and the though that I'm about to start talking to Hammond about possibly pursuing a relationship with my Second helps to relieve me of my predicament.

"Jack! Sam!"

I look over and see both Daniels and yell for them to dial home. As we make our way to the gate Sam and I reluctantly let our hands drop and we step forward to the MALP.

Once the connection is established we see Hammond on the screen and he greets us.

"Hello SG-1. How is everything going?"

"So far so good Sir! We have something we need to discuss with you though."

George looks at me suspiciously. "OK, go ahead Colonel."

"Actually, could we come through and talk to you? Its something we need to discuss privately."

"Well, alright. Who is 'we'? Who is coming through with you?"

"Uh, Myself, Carter and both Daniels, Sir."

"Alright Colonel, come on through." Hammond gives us a look showing that he knows what this is about but then looks at something to his side with hesitation before the connection on the MALP cuts out.

Now, I've been in the Air Force for a while and I've learned to trust my gut when it starts to try to tell me something. And right now, its screaming at me that something's not right. I look over at Sam and the Daniels and I can tell what they're thinking the same thing. So as we step through the gate we all have our hands on our weapons. Unfortunately what we find waiting for us in the gate room isn't something we can shoot. At least not without major repercussions.

There at the base of the gate, standing next to a very disgruntled General Hammond is a very smug looking Senator Kinsey.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this Chapter actually has a little speech in it that was the inspiration for this story. It was something I spent years wanting Jack to say and so this chapter has quite a bit of meaning to me. I hope you guys like it! And once again, Thank you for all the great reviews thus far! You guys are amazing!
> 
> A/N 2: I also made Alternate Daniel a bit of a bad ass in this chapter. I've always wanted to see more kick-ass Daniel so I decided to make it happen. So if you're a big Daniel fan hopefully this floats your boat! :)

**JACKS POV**

 

I look at General Hammond and he gives me a look that screams 'I'M SORRY'. All I can do is make an effort to not grip my knife and aim it right between the Senators beady little eyes. I make my way to the base of the ramp and decide to play along as well as I can.

"Senator. What brings you to our humble abode this time? Missed me that much?" I knew I was pissing him off but I really can't help it. It's a sickness.

I could tell he was about to reply, but thankfully General Hammond noticed the tension building and preemptively cut both me and Kinsey off. "Why don't we take this directly into the briefing room."

We all made our way into the briefing room and took our usual spots around the table but I couldn't help but laugh at the dance the Daniels were doing over who was to sit in "His" usual spot. Eventually they decided that this realities Daniel would get his seat. As soon as we were seated Kinsey was the first to open his ever-lying mouth.

"So scuttlebutt has it that the Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter that you came across on P3R-928 are married. Something about a loophole in the regulations. Now isn't that quite the convenience?"

I can already tell where this is going and I'm done. Apparently though my brain is moving faster than the rest of me and before I can actually open my mouth to tell him just where he can shove his convenience, Alternate Daniel speaks up.

"For your information Senator, Our Carter and O'Neill never broke any regulations in our reality and they followed the law to the letter. You were just as much of an asshole in my reality as I can tell you are here. And I can guarantee that this Carter and O'Neill are just as much above-board and that no matter what you try to do you will not find any evidence to the contrary."

OK, so while I really like this Daniels spunk, that may not have been the best answer. George is having a tough time not laughing though. Same goes for Carter. Our Daniel is in total shock though. Come on Danny! Learn a thing or two from this version of yourself!

"Well, Dr Jackson, that may all be well and good in your reality, it WILL NOT fly in this one." The scumbag turned to look at Sam and I. "See, now that we're wise to your little plan to skirt the rules in this reality we've begun an investigation into what I am sure is already a full-blown affair. At this exact moment there are NID investigators at both of your homes retrieving the evidence that I am positive is there."

I don't think I've ever been angrier. I swear, if Kinsey doesn't stop right here, right now, I am ready to spend the rest of my life in Leavenworth because I am going to kill him. I can tell Carter is thinking the exact same thing and I suspect the General is too from the size of the vein throbbing in his neck.

"Senator, I've had enough! This is my base and I will not tolerate ANYONE treating any of my officers this way! You will leave my base right away or you will find your self escorted out with NONE of your dignity left intact!" George was now standing toe to toe with the slime ball.

At that moment Kinsey's phone rang. "You'll hold that thought General, this is one of the investigators now.

"Kinsey here. Okay. Really? Well that's something now isn't it? And you're sure? Oh, well that's great! Thank you so much Colonel Simmons."

He hung up and looked back to Sam and I. "OK, the investigators are all done. You may return to your homes now. And I do suggest you return to them. As it is, you're not going back to P3R-928. As of right now you are on suspension from your duties as Air Force officers pending .the results of this investigation. Also, I suggest it because apparently you both need to do some cleaning. The investigators said both your homes were a mess!"

Yep, I'm gonna kill him! All I can see is red and I take a step forward. "KINSEY! YOU COCK-JUGGLING-!"

"COLONEL O'NEILL! STAND DOWN RIGHT NOW! Otherwise I will be forced to have you taken to the brig myself!"

Dammit, General Hammond jumped in front of me, putting his hands on my shoulders. I turn to Sam and see that she's shell-shocked. Completely pale, pupils dilated and taking short shallow breaths. Fuck!

Alternate Daniel takes another step forward knowing that he's virtually untouchable by Kinsey. He takes a deep breath and I see a side of Daniel I can honestly say I wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of. "Senator, you are a snake in all realities and I can only hope that you found yourself on the wrong end of the iris in mine in the time I've been gone. Now, I suggest you follow the Generals request before the many men and women of this base who love Jack and Sam make sure you do. And I can't promise that it'll be in one piece if they're as fiercely protective as my SGC."

Daniels eyes are as cold as ice and I watch his hand flex in what I think is an effort to not punch the worm in front of him. Kinsey looks Daniel up and down and I can see what I'm positive is real fear in his eyes. I think he truly believe Daniel is going to hit him. Kinsey makes the right choice and leaves with his two lackeys scurrying like cockroaches behind him. As soon as were sure that he's out of earshot all of us whip around to look at Alternate Daniel with awe and fascination. But he only looks at the General.

"General, we all need to talk in your office. NOW."

"OK Son, everybody in, let's go."

Our Daniel and I turn to Sam and steady her as we walk into Georges office. With Daniels arm around her waist and my arm around her shoulder we maneuver her into a seat and she starts to shake.

I swear on any and all Gods that are out there. I am going to kill Kinsey with my bare hands.

As Daniel closes the door he turns to George, whispering "Sir, I'm assuming you have the same surveillance blocking device that Sam created as my General?"

George nod and flips the switch in the drawer.

 

**SAM'S POV**

 

I'm suspended. Holy crap. But how?! How did Kinsey find out?! No one here would say anything would they?! I'm going over any and all possibilities in my head when Jacks tirade pulls me back.

"That's it! General! I'm done. I quit. I have lived my entire adult life for the Air Force and while I may always have been difficult I still did everything for my job and my country! It got me shot, beaten, tortured, kidnapped, my marriage destroyed, I wasn't there when my mother passed and its taken a brother from me. I've been betrayed and abandoned and left to die but every single time I come back for another fucking beating! So I'm done. If we have learned anything it's that in every single other reality we come across Sam and I are always together and they've figured it out. Despite everything they beat the odds and told the bad guys to shove it and I want that! I've fought for my country and my world and now when I'm standing on the precipice of losing the one thing I can have left. The only thing I want. And that is Major Doctor Samantha Carter! Somehow, for some reason I just can't understand, this amazing woman wants me and is willing to have me flaws and stupidity and immaturity and all. And if I walk away from her then just strip me of my medals and degrees and awards and put me in a padded room because I'd be too much of an idiot to survive on my own. So fine. Let him suspend me, let him give me a dishonorable discharge but I'll be damned if he hurts Sam. I'm taking the fall for this because even though we have never broken the regs I will never let her get hurt. I'd rather die than let that happen." Jack stopped and took a deep breath placing his hand in front of him, almost as if he expects George to have him arrested right away.

Whoa.

I look at Jack's face and see that he's gone red from yelling, but I'll be damned if it's not the sexiest I've ever seen anyone. The man is willing to risk everything for me! I look to Our Daniel and see that he's got his jaw on the floor and I don't think he's taken a breath during Jacks entire speech. Alternate Daniel and George have identical grins on their faces and that's the moment it clicks for me.

I stand and walk to Jacks side and place my hands on his and push them down. "Jack." I take his shoulders and turn him to me. I can see so much pain in his eyes and all I want in this moment is to make sure he realized what just happened. "Jack, that was hands down the most amazing thing anyone has ever said. But you did actually hear Kinsey's last part right?"

"Yeah, were suspended and probably going to jail. We've never broken the regulations but knowing the NID they planted evidence and everything just went FUBAR!"

Our Daniel suddenly came out of his trance. "Jack! But listen! Youre suspended! Suspended! As in not currently in each others chain of command! As in you're not currently Sam's CO! Kinsey doesn't realize it but he just gave you your window! I've been studying the regs with General Hammond for 3 and half years and there's nothing preventing you from taking advantage of this!"

Jacks brain went into overdrive processing Daniels information. He looked to the General who had a smile on his face. "Sir, what about the supposed evidence that the NID found?!"

"Do you both swear that nothing could have been found at either one of your residences indicating a relationship could ever have existed at one time?" We both nod.

"OK, good. I'll take care of that with Our Daniels help. Alternate Daniel will go with each of you to your homes to get bare essentials like clothes and the like. Sam you'll be staying with Janet for a little while. Jack, you'll be staying with Our Daniel. Just until I get a few things settled. I don't want you staying at your houses until I have them cleared. I suspect we have a rat in the SGC though so Our Daniel and I will be working on that and clearing up this investigation. I know this'll be hard, but I want no communication directly between you two. Although, Sam, I'll talk to Janet about a few things that you and she will probably want to plan. So if there's a nice restaurant in town that you and Jack really like that can fit say, 150 people? Let her know. Alright kids, let's get to work. I promise, this will all be OK. Daniel and I have been working on this for quite a while."

I looked at Jack and could see hope had come back to his eyes. He smiled at me and I just wanted to hug and kiss him but I knew we couldn't. I left with Alternate Daniel to go to my house to grab my things. I knew why he was sending this Daniel with me. This one was fiercely protective like ours, but he was a bit more confrontational and obviously didn't think twice about it. I had suspicions that it was a mix of living so close to Jack for so long and Gwen coming into the picture. I always saw how he was with Cassie and knew he would destroy anyone and anything that could hurt a child. He was like Jack in that way. Seeing this Daniel just make me love Our Daniel even more. He's the Daniel I always knew was under the surface. As we made it to the surface another thought crossed my mind. The General mentioned a restaurant! That fit 150 people! Oh my god! Did he imply what I'm thinking he was!?


	6. Chapter 6

**SAM'S POV**

 

As we arrive at my house I realized both Daniel and myself had been silent the entire way. He had been fuming and I had been panicking the entire time. Daniel reached over and took my hand, bringing my attention back to him.

"Sam, listen, I know you're panicking, but honestly it'll be OK. Me, your Daniel and your George will get this all taken care of. I promise."

Looking at him I knew that he truly believed what he was saying.

"But Daniel, how? I mean, I'm now being investigated. On forced leave! How the hell can Kinsey do this?! I mean, doesn't he not have the power for this?! Since when can he have so much say?! If he wasn't able to, the General would have fought him more. But now I think somethings really going to happen because Hammond couldn't fight him."

"I'm pretty sure whats happened in your reality is the same thing that happened in mine. Kinsey is in with the president. Haven't you noticed that the NID are allowed a little too much leeway? What happened in ours is that the NID was allowed to get a little too powerful with all the wrong people at the helm. He had our President wrapped around his finger and he had way too much pull with the Joint Chiefs for anyone's liking. I think that's a parallel for us. We found out that once Kinsey was wise to our plan he pulled every string in his little black book and tried to bring our SGC to a grinding halt. Fortunately my Jack and Sam were already married and had come back at that point and there was really nothing anyone could do. George went and appealed to the Joint Chiefs and he even had a little help from Thor to persuade them to allow the program to continue, After a private discussion between just Hammond and Thor, the President came around and actually became Jack and Sam's biggest supporter.. I think our saving the world from Apophis helped, but that was just one more thing. I think it also helped that we had everyone in the mountain working to keep Kinsey and his goons cut off. I think George is right though. I think there is a rat in your SGC. Someone is keeping Kinsey apprised of the goings on. He found out about all of this way too fast. Someone in that control room is feeding him information."

With that Daniels eyes darkened again and he muttered what I could only assume was a string of Ancient curses under his breath.

I took a deep breath and got out of the car. We made our way to my door and as I went to open it, Daniel slowly pushed in front of me and removed a weapon from his waistband. "What the hell Daniel?!" I looked back and forth between the Beretta and the protective stance he was in. "What, these slime balls were just here and I don't trust them any more than I do Kinsey himself. For all we know this in an ambush to put you in a further compromising situation and since you've been stripped of your weapon, I'm going in first."

Crouching down, weapon at the ready and silent as a fly, Daniel opened the door and did a perfect sweep of the room. once the foyer was cleared he slid along the wall and made his way towards the living room. The whole time all I could think was that this Daniel was somehow the picture of Black-ops. This had to be the Colonel's doing. I followed him silently into the kitchen and up the stairs to my room. He had managed to clear the entire house without making one fraction of a sound and I found myself wishing Jack could see this. I think he'd pee himself with glee at how well this Daniel learned. Although, I can all but here the ribbing this is going to get our Daniel.

"Alright, everything is clear so far. Only pack what you'll absolutely need to stay at Janet's and it needs to all be checked. Only essentials. Shes got toiletries and the like so none of that. And no electronics. Hammond will get those cleared soon enough."

I know he wants to say more but is afraid of bugs and I agree. So I grab just some underwear and other basic clothes (I can live in BDU's and the civies in my locker for now). My contacts and my glasses. Other than that, everything of serious value is in a storage locker under my sister-in-laws maiden name. "Alright, that's it." I put my bag on my shoulder and do one last look around the room. "Oh! Wait!" I run back to my nightstand and rip out the false bottom I rigged. Pulling out my 9, I turn to Daniel. He has a smirk playing at his lips. "What?"

"Oh nothing, I just cant say I'm surprised you created a whole hiding spot for it. Jack would be proud."

I roll my eyes and gesture for him to lead the way when suddenly there's a crash from the living room. Throwing my bag across my body, both Daniel and I crouch on either side of the door and I can tell Daniel wants to take point. Using military hand signals that I can only describe as textbook perfect, Daniel signals for me to follow him, but take the far side of the wall. He reaches the stairs and I see him using the reflection off the picture at the base as a mirror to detect movement. After a moment he comes to the opposite side and keeping his gun at the ready, he peers through the railing and sighs. Standing and reaching down to help me up he shakes his head.

"The NID made a real mess. The bookshelf they leaned against the wall after pulling out just gave way under its own weight. Toppled right over."

Making our way back down stairs, guns still at the ready, I take a moment to really look at the whole mess. My normally spotless house looks like a tornado hit it. I'm shocked the roof is still attached. I sigh and my shoulders slump. Daniel makes his way over to me and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Its OK Sam, George will get this all cleaned up and squared away by this afternoon. Don't worry."

We get back in the car just in time to see the van of SF's and SGC tech team pull up to begin their work. They're being instructed Siler and Dr Lee and suddenly I feel a little better. I can trust my house to them and I know that when I come home it'll be safer.

As we pull out of the driveway I look at Daniel and now I know I just HAVE to say something. He's even driving like Jack.

"OK, you've been hanging out with the Colonel WAY too much. You sound and act just like him at this point." I can't help but grin and laugh.

He turns to me and puts on his guilty face. "Yeah, I know, but I mean, Ive basically lived with the guy for 2 years now and the truth is, after marrying Sam he softened a bit. And with him being less abrasive all the time I was more willing to listen to him and he was much more willing to be patient when teaching me."

"Really? The Colonel? more patient with YOU of all people?"

"Yeah, I know. Hard to believe right? The truth is though, I think once he was regularly getting laid by our Sam he was much less frustrated."

"DANIEL!"

"What?!" He shrugged like he might as well have just said the sky was blue. "Honestly. Jacks been in love with you from the moment you walked into that room and let everyone know about the location of your reproductive organs. Know why he slept with those other women off world? Because cold showers only work so much. He really needed you but couldn't have you. So when his inhibitions were suddenly lowered by some drug, bam! It was another woman in bed, but you were the hallucination. I swear."

I can feel my blush from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. I groan and try to slink back into the seat.

"Oh, and don't try to deny it from your standpoint either. No one was oblivious to your feelings. I mean, we all suspected that it was just an Alpha thing during the Virus, but I saw differently. Then during the whole crystal Jack thing, when you saw him with Sara, both Teal'c and I could see it. You became physically rigid when you met her. The clincher for us was when you were working day and night to save Jack from the Nanites on Argos. Hell, that was real heartbreak we could see when he went inside with Kynthia. We knew, but we also knew we couldn't say anything. It was heartbreaking for everyone around us and when we were finally able to find a way around it, and you accepted too, that's when everything changed. Seeing you guys happy together was one of the best things I could have asked for.

"You've gotta remember, I was there right after Charlie died. I saw a Jack who wanted to die. I've seen him at his absolute lowest. But then, seeing him kiss you in that courthouse the day you got married. THAT was a Jack I never knew existed. I think that was the day the darkness left him. The only other time I could think of that I could describe him as even happier was the day Gwendolyn was born. I thought he would die of happiness right then and there. Without even holding her. Just watching you hold her, knowing you guys made that. He was in heaven."

Suddenly I'm overwhelmed with feelings. Happiness, sadness, anger, desire, jealousy. Everything someone could possibly feel, I'm feeling it.

Happiness to know the he really loves me that much.

Sadness to know that I've missed out on 4 years of what I could have had.

Anger that Kinsey is so evil he has possibly found a way to keep it all from me.

Desire for both Jack himself and to fight tooth and nail to get what I want.

Jealousy because every single other me in every other reality has apparently figured her shit out and got it together, and here I am possibly about to have it all ripped out from under me.

Kinsey will have to pry this from my cold, dead fingers.

We pull up to Janet's house and she comes running out to greet me. "Sam!" She leaves Daniel to get my bag and she pulls me inside, straight into the kitchen. "Ok Sam, So I've been talking to the General and he's got some ideas on how to do this."

She keeps going at a mile a minute and suddenly I feel like I think Jack does when I start discussing super-string theory. I lean forward and put my head in my arms on the table. She stops and I hear Daniel walk in and Janet walks up to me, putting her hand on my head.

"Janet, she's just overwhelmed. The NID destroyed her place, Kinsey is out for blood, and I may have given her too much information about the alternate Sam and Jack, I think she needs a bit of silence and a nap"

OK, yep. I definitely want my Daniel to learn from this one. He's good,

"Alight, come on Sam, let's get you up and into the guest room." Janet helps me up and I make my way into the guest room. I've kept clothes here from when I've been too tired to drive after a girls night so I slip into those and crawl into the comfy bed. Janet brushes my head one last time before heading to the door and walking out. I'm asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

 

**JANET'S POV**

 

As I walk out of Sam's room I take one more look back and I can tell she's already asleep. I see Daniel sitting on the bar stool in the kitchen, and see he's already helped himself to a cup of coffee. Shocking.

"She fell asleep immediately, but I doubt it'll be peaceful."

I sigh and slump onto a stool and put my head in my hands.

"You know, I always figured that it would be a mission of its own for them to finally get together, but I didn't think that their biggest threat would be in our own backyard. This is ridiculous."

I run my hands through my hair, pushing back my bangs and sigh again. I feel defeated and I'm not even the one under scrutiny.

Daniel gets up and sits on the stool next to me. "Jack and Sam will get through this. You know they will. They've gone to a literal hell and back with each other. Kinsey is just a speed bump."

"Yeah, one I'd like to go over, then back up over again."

Daniel snorts into his coffee and I look over at him. "What? I'm assuming your Janet makes comments like that too."

"Oh, no, she does. I just haven't heard it in a while. Truth be told I miss it." His shoulders sag, and he stares into his cup. "Hell, I miss her."

I thought his forearm and try to convey as much sympathy as I can, knowing that I'm just a copy of his friend who he hasn't seen in years. My heart sinks as the reality of their universe becomes a tangible feeling for me. Their Janet has no clue what happened to them, she never got to see Sam and Jack's baby. They never got to see Cassie again. So much missed. My heart breaks a little and in that moment I vow to make sure that I'll protect Sam and Jack to the death. Those two are the only way for the other SG-1 to ever find their way back and they can't do that if they're in prison.

With a renewed determination I stand up and head to the door.

"Stay with Sam. Cassie will be home within the next few hours and you can tell her everything. She still has clearance. Plus she'll be ecstatic. I'm going back to base to check on Jack and see if I can help. Just keep Sam and Cassie safe. I'll call when I have some answers."

Daniel just nods understanding and I head out the door.

Once I reach the base I head straight to the Generals office, but find no one there. Walter walks up to me and I don't even manage to get a word out before he hands me a piece of paper that simply says "Hammond's VIP quarters." Ah, damn this guys good. Maybe I'll forget to use some needles next time he's in for his physical.

I turn and head straight for the Generals quarters and only have to knock once before being let in by Our Daniel. I see Hammond sitting at his desk and Jack is sprawled out on the couch. Daniel walks back over and pushes his legs out of the way so I can sit, but Jack pouts and makes it difficult. After I give him a glare though he moves.

I sit and tell them that Sam is OK, but exhausted and she's resting at my house. At that Jack sits up and runs his hand through his hair, groaning.

"So, we really have to halt everything? We really can't even be on base together? Not her in her lab and me in my office?" The three of us nod and the scowl becomes permanently placed on his face. "I swear, the things I'd like to do to Kinsey." He gets up and starts pacing.

"Son, you need to calm down. While you were in your quarters Daniel and I talked to Walter. We think we know who our spy is. Now to make sure. I'm going to go take care of that and I want you to stay here with Janet." Jack just mopes back to the couch and plops down looking defeated.

After Daniel and Hammond exit the room I turn to the Colonel. "Sir, we have some things we need to discuss. I was going to talk to Sam about them, but she was dead on her feet the moment she got to my place and just needed to sleep first."

He doesn't move his body but lazily turns his head towards me. He sighs dramatically. "OK, so what do we need to discuss?"

I place my hand on his shoulder and squeeze. "Don't worry Sir, it's all good stuff."

 

**JACKS POV**

 

I look at Janet's face and see that she actually looks pretty happy. I sit up and turn towards her.

She leans down and grabs a notebook out of her bag. "First things first: what rings do you want me to pick up?"

"What?" Heh?

"Rings, Colonel. You know, to get married with." All I can do is look at her for a moment. I realize she's preparing for best case scenario but I still have this tugging feeling that it's all still going to hit the fan. That's what happens with me. It always goes great, until it just doesn't anymore. It always gets real ugly.

"Come on, Sir. I promise it's going to work out. Hell, we've got two Daniels working on this. Not to mention the General, Walter, Siler, and 99% of the rest of the SGC. Even if its only to win the bet they're all going to make sure this happens. Now-"

"Wait, wait, wait! Now, see, that s the second time I've heard something about a bet since this whole thing started. I've always heard jokes, but are you telling me its real?! That this base actually has money on when and if Carter and I were going to break the regs!?" I think I'm losing my mind.

"Sir,"

"No, you're telling me this as Janet and Jack. Come on, as friends. Not as Colonel and Major Doctor with needles. Because that Napoleon stresses me out. Now come on."

She laughs and rolls her eyes at me. Definitely not Doc right now, only Janet would be that forward while unarmed.

"OK Jack. Yes, ever since the Broca incident its been a fact of life on this base that you and Sam were, at some point, going to find a way to be together. Be it when one of you retired, were reassigned, or even did it illegally. We all knew it was only a matter of time. and every time we discovered a new reality and you two were together, the best doubled. They're on everything from your first date and where you'll take her,, to when you get married, to your first baby, how quickly you have a second, names, and even what it takes to make it all happen. In fact I'm sure someone on this base had something like this scenario. Scuttlebutt gets creative, you know that."

I look her in the eyes and oh, dear God, she's not joking. "You're not joking…"

"Nope."

"How much is the pool up to?"

"Not sure. Only Walter knows for sure."

"Of course its him. That weasel." I can't hide my grin. Damn Walter.

"So come on Jack, what kind of ring. I know you've thought about it." Shes got a girly smile creeping up and now its my turn to roll my eyes.

"Polished titanium. Has to be strong to withstand all the damage she'll put it through. Single quarter carat channel set blue diamond. Can't snag on anything and I know she'll want something small and not flashy. At least that's for work. I have my Moms ring that's more traditional and I think she'd like that. I figure she can wear when we're home and go out and such."

I hear what I think is a squeak from Janet and look over at her. Her hand is over her mouth and I know that look. Shes about to cry. I give her a smirk and she composes herself to write everything down. All I can do is chuckle. Oh yeah, shes Sam's best friend alright.

"As for bands I just think simple titanium bands will work. Mine brushed, hers polished."

I think her head may just explode with glee. But she manages to compose herself and asks the next question. "Now, I know that everyone here is going to demand some sort of reception and that's fine and easy for me to take care of if you and Sam aren't really all that interested, but what do you want for the ceremony?"

That's a tricky one. Since this topic of conversation has never come up I have no idea what she'd be interested in… Time to dance I guess. "Well, Id prefer something small. I did the whole church and huge wedding party thing with Sara. I wasn't really interested in it then and I'm not too much now, but if Sam wants it that's fine. What I'd prefer though is very small. Church or courthouse I don't care, but I want small. Just us, you, Daniel, T, George, Cassie, oh, and Jacob. Oh! Hell! Jacob! He's going to kick my ass!"

I double over and try to collapse in on myself. Maybe this was a bad idea. Not only is he Carters dad, but he's got Selmak in his head! There is no where in the Galaxy I can hide!

Janet starts to laugh. Its quiet and subtle at first, but it transforms into full-blown hysterics after a minute. I uncurl and look at her. "What the hell Doc? isn't your whole job to keep me alive? Not find my death funny?"

She finds her breath and wipes her eyes. "Oh Jack, if only you knew what day Jacob has in the pool."

"HUH?! Oh for cryin' out loud! Now I know you're full of it."

She goes to say something else about it when suddenly Daniel comes flying in like a bat out of hell. Slamming the door behind him, he bends over to catch his breath.

"Danny, yo, where's the fire?"

He looks at me and then Janet. "We found the rat." I make a beeline straight for the door. "Jack. You have to stay here though! You have to be above bar!" I huff and grab his shoulders. "Alright then Sherlock, who is it then?"

"Dr Felger. Dr Felger is the source."

I'm going to kill him.


	7. Chapter 7

**JACKS POV.**

Felger? He's the rat?! I mean, I know I tease the guy a lot, and he's got the hots for Carter, but really? Was this something new that happened because of how we treated him? Or was he a plant told to act like a bumbling idiot? My mind's really doing everything it can to wrap itself around this new information and it's just not quite computing. I rub my eyes with the heels of my hands and groan.

"Jack, George and I have a plan, and we need think you're going to like it, but we need you to follow it to the letter." Daniel is standing in front of me, hands in his pockets but in a defensive position. I have a feeling that if I don't listen to him, he's going to jump me. I just nod and Janet and I listen to his plan. I think the most shocking part is that when I really sit down and think about it, I realize this will probably work.

I clap my hand on Daniel's shoulder and nod my head. "Lead on young grasshopper."

 

**Daniels POV**

 

Jack makes a grand gesture he's so well-known for and I roll my eyes. I open the door and make my way back to Hammond's office, leaving Janet and Jack to head back to the infirmary to get started. As I pass the control room I notice Felger sitting at one of the computers and doing something that resembles "fixing" I guess. Learning what we have today I have a suspicion that it isn't really though. Seems hes planted quite a few bugs in the control rooms and science labs. Places that if he was found wouldn't raise any eyebrows. I get into Hammond's office and I close the door. I take my seat Hammond flips his little switch.

"You really think this'll work, Sir? You really think we can get him to slip?"

"Well, Dr Jackson, he IS Felger. It doesn't take much to get him to make something go upside down does it?"

I laugh. "Well, here's the question then, is that real or is it just an act to keep him from seeming like he's not capable of something like this?"

"Who can be sure at this point? I've recalled Dr Lee to have him start looking at Felger's digital tracks and see what we can connect beyond just the bank account. There's got to be more to this whole thing. More than just money. Do you really think this could be a 'Fatal Attraction' sort of thing?"

"I hated that movie by the way." I shivered and George chuckled.

"I've called in a friend as well to do some digging in the NID. A Senator who's met Kinsey a couple of times, but we've been friends since boot camp." Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come."

A tall man dressed to the nines entered the room and I watched George stand with a large smile. This must be his boot camp friend.

"Henry! How are you? Thank you so much for doing this." They gave each other a clap on the back man hug and Henry responded. "Pretty good George, must say though, your call still has my head spinning." He sat next to me and turned. "Dr Jackson I presume?"

I nod and he extends his hand. "Good to meet you. On the way here I just so happened to find myself in the same private car as Major Davis. He filled me in on everything. Said that way we could get right to work. I must say, the whole thing sounds a bit crazy. Like Star Trek meets Indiana Jones here." With that there was another knock on the door and Davis walked in.

"General, Dr Jackson, Senator Hayes." Davis executed his perfect salute and sat down getting ready to get straight to business. Not for the first time I find myself wondering why this man had yet to be promoted.

"I've just gotten off the phone with Sergeant Siler, he said that both Major Carter's and Colonel O'Neill's homes have been cleared and they've set up precautions against future tampering. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you really think about it, they found no evidence of bugs. Although I'm thinking that the NID ransacking their homes was part intimidation, part covering up their tracks. Probably figured that once they had evidence of intention that was all they needed and decided to try to make a clean get away."

"Sounds like something Kinsey would do. He's smart, but truth is, he's had a fixation on you for years George. Wasn't sure why until this afternoon either. You wield some heavy power here George. He's managed to get pretty close to the President too. A little too close to comfort. I've been watching him for a while even before your call. The man is bad news." Suddenly I knew I liked this Hayes guy.

"Senator, the Alternate me said that in his reality Kinsey had everyone in his pockets. President, Joint Chiefs, all of them. He made a real mess in an effort to gain power and try to shut down the SGC. Is this a possibility you see happening here?"

"Anything is a possibility. I think we may be able to nip this quickly if we do it right, but we have to catch him in the act. Davis, you mentioned that in the Alternate Reality there were little grey aliens that came and helped?"

Davis nodded. "Yes Sir, the Asgard. Their Supreme Commander Thor. Great little guy. Really likes Colonel O'Neill and frankly, I don't think he'll deal with anyone else. I think we need to consider what the alternates did and call Thor as back up once we find some evidence against Kinsey. We can't just go on a witch hunt, but we need to have all weapons at the ready."

I looked between the Senator and George. "I agree, I'll go make the call to Thor now. It'll take a while to reach him and I'd like to just have him on standby."

George agreed and I stood, turning to the Senator, "It's been great meeting you Sir. Thanks for your help. Davis, I know I speak for all of the SGC when I say that we'd like to see you more than just during a disaster. Other than that, nice to see you again."

Davis grinned. "You too Dr Jackson, see you in a bit."

With that I left the office and after making a quick stop in my own to place the call to Thor, I headed towards Dr Lee's office.

When I arrived, I saw Dr Lee hunched over a laptop and he was grumbling to himself. "Dr Lee, how goes the hunt?" I handed him the mug of extra bold coffee straight from my secret stash and he inhaled like it was the greatest thing ever. "I figured you needed and deserved that after all the work you've been doing for Jack and Sam. You need more just tell me."

He grinned and took a sip. "Oh man that's just what I needed. OK, so from what I can find, Felger and someone named Arthur Uemura have been in regular email contact regarding something named Operation Shakespeare. The targets are apparently named Hamlet and Ophelia."

I just looked at him doing my best Teal'c impression. "Really? At least he didn't go for Romeo and Juliet. That would have been just too cliché. And we all know how Jack feels about those." I can't help but grin and Dr Lee grins back at me.

"It's poetic really, Kinsey thinking that they're dumb enough to drink the poison. But in reality, he's Claudius and Hamlet's just going to kill him in the end."

"Kinsey probably thinks that Claudius was the real hero and just misunderstood." We both laugh.

Dr Lee turns back to the computer. "From what I can tell, this Arthur was in contact with Felger for about 6 months. Recently though he was becoming remarkably agitated with Felger because there was no new information. At least nothing incriminating."

"Probably because Jack and Sam never let anything actually happen. Still haven't."

"Exactly. and that's what Felger told him. About a month ago, the emails started getting threatening. Said something about a kid in California. Named a school and something about basketball practice with specific times. Felger seemed to panic and his response was that he was going to try to get placed along side "Hamlet and Ophelia" for a "trip or two" but it might take a while. Following that was 3 weeks of radio silence. The next email was 12 hours ago when you first made contact from P3R-928. That email simply stated: "Hamlet and Ophelia both drank from the goblet." That email was sent from the control room 2 minutes after your call ended."

I looked at Dr Lee and shook my head, sighing.

"I've got more data to sift through, but we should have our evidence all ready to go by tomorrow morning. For an apparent genius, he certainly doesn't cover his tracks very well…"

"Maybe he wanted to get caught?" I ask.

"Maybe. Who knows though. Looks like there was some blackmail involved, but once I go through the rest we should know more."

I push-off the desk and make my way to the door. "Thanks Dr Lee. Call me if you find anything else."

"Oh! Dr Jackson," I turn back towards him. "Thinking about it, I prefer to think of them as Benedick and Beatrice."

I think for a second. "That would make Kinsey Don John." I imagine Kinsey as the Bastard Prince and chuckle. "Nice."

With a grin I walk out the door and head towards the infirmary.

Arriving in the infirmary I hear Jack complaining loudly. Something about unfairness and whining about Janet not liking him.

"Jack, whatcha doin'?" I round the curtain and find him on the gurney with his shirt off and Janet holding her stethoscope. There's a tray of needles next to her and she's doing everything she can to suppress her grin. It's not working and I think she's in real pain because of it.

"Doctor Kevorkian here is insisting that I'm due for my annual physical in the next month, so she might as well just do it now. I'm claiming that she's just torturing me because she LIKES to. I've always known she enjoys torture! I'm second in command of this base! Doesn't that mean ANYTHING?!"

"Not to the CMO, Sir. As far as I'm concerned I should just do this right now because I've actually got you here. We both know that you're going to put off scheduling your physical until the very last day and then manage to get yourself captured or stranded right before, just like you do every year."

"ACK! What?! That's ridiculous and I'm offended that you would even imply it!"

"She's right Jack."

He whips his head around, "Shut your traitor mouth Daniel."

If I don't walk away now I'm going to lose it. "Janet, can I talk to you?" I point to her office and she nods, putting down her stethoscope and follows me in to her office. As soon as she closes the door we both collapse, laughing breathlessly and clutching our sides. As I regain the ability to breathe I look at her and ask, "Physical? Really? I know he puts it off, but we aren't actually due for another two months."

"Yeah, I know that, and so does everyone else, but you think he remembers that? He's hard enough to get in here when the time comes, so I figured I might as well do it now. Besides, he can't actually go anywhere right now and he knows it. He wouldn't risk anything for fear of losing Sam. And that's the other thing, he's pretty much engaged to my best friend. I get to torture him a little based on that alone." She smirks.

"Alright, I'll give you that. So, I talked to Hammond again, he's called in Davis and a Senator friend. They're going to do some spying of their own. Looks like this goes deeper than just the NID. Seems like Kinsey has his claws in the Oval office and Joint Chiefs."

Janet physically flinched and I can tell she's fuming. I start to think about what I'd actually give to see what would happen if Janet got Kinsey in her infirmary with her needles.

"So what now Daniel? Do we just keep going with the same plan?"

"Yes, were continuing as normally as possible. We're going to keep Jack and Sam covered and were letting Dr Lee, Major Davis and this Senator do everything else."

"OK. I just feel like I need to be more active, but you're right." She shoved her hands in her coat pockets and hung her head back in exasperation.

"Come on, let's get back out there and you can get back to torturing Jack."

"Sweet."


	8. Chapter 8

**Daniels POV**

  
  
Janet and I exit her office and walk to where jack is sitting and moping on the bed.   
  
“Jack, I talked to Dr Lee and he's found some information about Felger. He found some evidence of what looks like blackmail.”  
  
Jack hunches over and rests his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.   
  
“So, it may just be that hes not really a bad guy. If he's being blackmailed, we can help him and find a way around this.”  
  
I shrug. “Probably. Hammond has a Senator friend hes working with to find out more. Hopefully he really is just a victim in this. I know it sounds bad, but I feel like it’d be better than if he were a willing participant.”  
  
Janet hands Jacks shirt and jacket back to him and tells him to start getting dressed.   
  
“Ok, so if we’re letting this Senator, Dr Lee and Davis do the next few steps, what do we do next Daniel? This is your master plan after all.”  
  
I nod, “Now, we head back to my place and play it cool.”  
  
Jack rolls his eyes and jumps off the bed. “Alright, lets go to my locker, I have a spare change of clothes I can bring. I don't really need anything else.”   
  
We leave the infirmary and head towards the locker room. “Hey, you have beer right? Or do we need to make a stop? Actually, we should probably do that anyways. I want to pick up my Simpsons tapes. I'm going to need something to do at Daniels Chateau de Artefact.”  
  
Now its my turn to roll my eyes.  
  
An hour later we’re unloading the pizza and beer onto the counter and Jack is making a mess in my kitchen looking for plates. He knows where they are but I know hes just making an effort to annoy me. The truth is, at this moment I know its because hes stressed. Irritating me is something Jack always does, but he becomes particularly annoying when stressed. I decide to humor him. “Jack, you know exactly where the plates are. Why are you making a mess?”  
  
“Really? You’re griping at me for making a mess? like you can find anything in this disorganized museum of an apartment. Like you're going to notice an out of place plate.”   
  
He grabbed his pizza and beer and headed to my couch, plopping down and turning on his Simpsons tape.   
  
I followed suit and reached over to grab the remote, pausing the tape.  
  
“Daniel.”  
  
“Jack.”  
  
“Daniel… why did you do that?”  
  
“Jack we need to talk.”  
  
“Daniel, can you please wait until I'm done with my pizza until you decide to go all Carl Jung on me?”  
  
“I just think that you're being all - wait, Carl Jung? How do you know-?”  
  
“Oh come on Daniel, I know I play dumb, but I'm not THAT dumb.”  
  
“Yeah, but that's so specific. Especially for you. Actually, hang on. I know you have a degree, but what the hell is it in? Don't tell me its psychology.”  
  
“No, not psychology. Aeronautical Engineering. I took psych classes once I was offered black ops though. They recommend it so you get better at resisting torture. Its part of why I hate shrinks. Reminds me way too much of every time I've been held. I know all their little tricks. So don't go trying to get in my head, it won't work.”  
  
Jack put his plate and beer down and headed into his guest room, closing and locking the door. I closed my eyes and rubbed them, sighing.   
  
I got up after about 10 minutes and knocked on the door. “Jack, please come out and talk to me. I won't go all Doctor on you, but talk to me. As your friend.” I heard the bed shift and the door unlock. When he opens it he stands there looking at me with a look like he gives the Goa’uld when they're being flamboyant.  
  
“Fine. I will talk to you as a friend. If only to shut you up. The moment you start to psychoanalyze me though, is the minute I shut you down.”  
  
I can agree to those terms, I guess. I lead the way back to the couch and sit. He sinks into the chair and picks his now warm beer up.   
  
“So you and Sam.” I start. He gives me an eyebrow reminiscent of Teal’c. Slowly though a signature Jack O’Neill grin starts to spread on his face.   
  
“Me and Sam.”  
  
I chuckle. “Thank God. If the sexual tension went on for much longer I was going to go bonkers. Oh, and your whole chocolate thing was making it worse. She cornered me in my office yesterday before we left and I was sure she was going to deck me if I didn't tell her.”  
  
“She still hasn't figured it out? I’m shocked.” He takes a swig of his beer and grins again.  
  
“Well, I’m sure she suspects, but you two have always played his little game and confirmation of it would make it just too real. After all, you two decided to keep it in the room didnt you?”  
  
The grin drops for his face. “I'm sorry, what did you say?”  
  
“Oh, can it Jack. Janet told me. She, Teal’c, Anise and I are the only ones who know.”  
  
Jack scoots forward on the chair. “OK, so when did Janet tell you? You weren't there. Did you have this discussion on base? Where someone else could hear?”  
  
“No, absolutely not. We, uh, discussed it later. In private. Off base.”  
  
He furrows his brow thinking about it, and after a minute his eyes widen and his brows look like they could go up into his hairline. “I'm sorry, I may not have heard you correctly. Did you just say ‘in private’? and ‘off base’?”  
  
Aw crap. “Uh, well, I might as well tell you I guess. Janet and I have gone out a couple of times. Nothing super serious, but after everything that's been going on…” I trailed off hoping I wouldn't need to explain much more. It was still so new I wasn't even sure how to define it.  
  
“Does Carter know?”  
  
I hitched a shoulder and took a drink, “I assume so, she and Janet are pretty close. And Sam’s babysat Cassie a time or two when we had a date. We may not see Sam as girly a lot of the time, but get her and Janet together with a bottle or two of wine and they turn into Lucy and Ethel.”  
  
Jack laughed out loud. “OK, I really need to see that. Why have I never seen that?!”  
  
I sigh, “Honestly, its because you and Sam never let yourselves get any closer than CO and Second. I mean, I understand why. You could both get in trouble and - “  
  
“No.” Jack cuts me off. “No, she’d get in trouble. I’d get a slap on the wrist. She's got the cards stacked against her.” He ticks off the reasons on his fingers. “Shes female, my subordinate, younger. It's stupid, but while the Air Force is the most progressive of all of the branches, its still the Military, and therefore still a ‘Boys Club’” He makes quotations in the air and shakes his head before taking another swig.   
  
“She’d be destroyed. I can guarantee the rumors that are already floating around about us have done some damage. Thankfully the SGC powers that be recognized that she really is the only one that can do her job. Shes so brilliant that she really is irreplaceable.  If we were in any other posting, she’d already have been transferred. Ironically, that's what makes this whole plan possible.” He starts to pick at the label on the now empty bottle.  
  
Now its my turn to shake my head. “See, I just don't understand that. Shes got an impeccable record. Would they really ignore that because of some rumors?”  
  
“They would. Especially because of her dad. I can hear the scuttlebutt already. ‘Generals daughter has affair with CO. Gets special treatment when breaking regs.”  
  
“Such crap.”  
  
“You're telling me.” He sighs and lays his head back on the top of the couch, closing his eyes.  
  
I get up and grab his empty bottle off the table. “Would you really retire for her? Possibly stay on as a civilian?”  
  
Head still resting, he turns his head towards me and gives a small smile. “In a heartbeat.”  
  
I smile back and pat his shoulder before putting the beers in the sink. I head towards my bedroom door and give him one last look. “Goodnight Jack, get some sleep.”  
  
He raises his hand and waves lazily. “G’night Spacemonkey.”

  
  
**Jacks POV**

  
  
I woke up the next morning to the smell of rocket fuel. And by rocket fuel, I mean Daniels coffee. The boy always made it strong enough to wake up the dead. I rolled out of bed and padded into the kitchen to find him eating what I think I recognize as Grape Nuts and reading the newspaper. I sat at the counter and lean forward into his personal space.  
  
“Daniel, sometimes I think you're older than me.” He rolls his eyes and goes back to reading.   
  
“There's a box of Froot Loops in the cupboard if you want.” My stomach churns at the thought and I groan out loud.  
  
The little dipshit smirks.  
  
I hop of the stool and go digging through his fridge, doing my best to make a mess. I hear him sigh and clutch at the paper. I finally settle for some yogurt that has a far off expiration date and sit back down.  
  
“I got a call from Hammond this morning. He got a message from the Tok’ra. Jacob’s stopping by tomorrow.”   
  
I wonder how much effort it would take to crawl into the yogurt cup.  
  
“Also, we got more info on Felger.”  
  
OK, crawling back out of the cup.  
  
“Come on, get dressed and we’ll go in for a briefing. Sam, Janet and the other me are already on their way. You know, if I lived any other life, that would be weird to say.” He shakes his head and goes back to his paper.   
  
I hop off the stool and go to get dressed. 10 minutes later I’m standing in Daniels living room waiting for him. “Come on Daniel! Lets go!” I'm feeling antsy again.  
  
He walks out into the living room and I head to the door. “Oh, nope, over here Jack.” He directs me to stand next to him and as I do, I feel the tell-tale tingle of the Asgard beam.  
  
We materialize in what looks to be as Asgard ‘briefing room’ made up to look similar to ours.   
  
“Thor, buddy!” The little grey guy is sitting at the head of the table.  
  
“Greetings O’Neill. I have been in contact with General Hammond and he suggested that I come to earth. He has filled me in on the details of the situation and I feel I can assist with the investigation.”  
  
“Really? Sweet! Um, what can you do though?” I sit in the seat to his right and Daniel takes his place across from me.   
  
“Jack, George and I figured this would be the most secure place to be able to have our meetings. We can privately discuss and monitor everything from here. No risk of any bugs.”  
  
“Huh, I like it.”  
  
Suddenly Hammond, Dr Lee and a tall man I didn't recognize materialize across the room. I stand and salute. “General, Sir.”  
  
“At ease, Jack. Jack I’d like you to meet Senator Henry Hayes. Henry, this is Colonel Jack O’Neill.”  
  
I shake his hand “Nice to meet you, Sir. I’ve heard good things.”  
  
“And I've heard… things… about you, Colonel.” He gives me a grin and and an eyebrow tweak. I get a good feeling about this guy. I figure anyone the General trusts enough for a situation like this is a good guy.  
  
I see another flash to my left and suddenly Janet, the Alternate Daniel and Carter appear. Carter and I make eye contact and she makes a hell of an effort to not give off a million dollar smile. My stomach does a small un-manly flip it likes to do when she looks at me like that and I grin back.  
  
George must have seen our little exchange because next thing I know he's rolling his eyes. He introduces the Senator to Carter, Janet and Super-Daniel, then prompts everyone to sit. “Alright everyone, let's get to it.”  
  
We all take our seats around the table and George prompts Dr Lee to start.  
  
“The Senator and I have compared our investigations, and in doing so have what we believe is 2 halves of the whole picture. It starts about 2 years ago. Before Felger joined the SGC. He was working for an Aerospace company based in Los Angeles, and was working on a project meant to provide a better security system for their servers. He became a little too overzealous though and ended up destroying a server instead. A server that housed quite a few government contract jobs. They fired him immediately and went to blackball him.”  
  
I groan and lean back in my chair, scrubbing my hands over my face. “He really is an idiot.”  
  
George clears his throat and shoots me a look. Self consciously I sit back up and mouth ‘sorry’.  
  
Senator Hayes takes over this time. “The aerospace company that he worked for? I did some digging and found that Kinseys wife’s brother is the company president. Apparently while your Felger was a klutz, he was brilliant on paper. Brilliant enough to qualify for work at the SGC. So while Kinsey’s brother-in-law was griping about a problem employee, Kinsey was taking inventory on a potential mole. After the company let Felger go, Colonel Simmons showed up at his house and not-so-subtly informed him that he was going to relocate to Colorado Springs and work for a top secret government project, they brought up his sister and her family. Threatened his nephew. Kinsey pulled strings to get him hired under Dr Lee, even when he protested.”  
  
We all look over to Dr Lee and he nods. “Like the Senator said, brilliant on paper, but a buffoon otherwise.”  
  
The Senator continued, “Simmons explained to Felger that more important than his scientific work, he was to watch and report on the flagship team. Anything incriminating he could find on any of the members he was to record and report back. When Colonel O’Neill was trapped on P5C-768, Major Carter spent three months working night and day to get him back, Felger and Dr Lee assisted her ‘off the record.’”  
  
I turned to Carter and saw her look down, but give me a small smile. I then looked to Dr Lee and he gave me a small nod. I need to remember to thank him for everything.   
  
“Felger sent daily emails back to his contact talking about Major Carters work. About how the project was personal and she was disobeying a direct order to stop working on it. Once Kinsey knew there was a foundation for something, its what he focused his efforts on. The emails told Felger to focus exclusively on finding proof that you two were fraternizing. Over the course of the next year though, he had nothing to report. You didn't do anything that would have been evidence. They thought their next opportunity was when you were under the influence of the alien arm bands, but that was alien influence and even then you didn't do any fraternizing. You were too busy getting into bar fights and breaking into mother-ships.” Everyone around the table snickered. “So as soon as you dialed in from P3R-928 and mentioned that the Alternate Sam and Jack were married, Felger ran to his lab and immediately emailed his contact.”  
  
I sighed and rubbed my temples. “OK, so now that we know all of it, do we have evidence that would be enough to get him removed from power?”  
  
Dr Lee shook his head. “Unfortunately not. He does a good job of covering his tracks. What we do have is enough to get Simmons court-martialed and the contact, an Arthur Uemura, arrested and tried in civilian court for blackmail. Kinsey though is legally in the clear. Hes smart.”  
  
Hayes shook his head though. “Don't worry, Kinsey is my area of expertise. And I've talked to the president in a vague sort of way about you guys. He likes you. Something about saving the world a couple times over?” He grinned and looked at Carter and I. “I’d suggest continuing to keep a low profile until I get it settled.”  
  
For the first time since the meeting started Thor spoke up. “Senator, I should let you know that after relaying the situation to the Asgard High Council, we have agreed that should something happen to O’Neill or Major Carter, we shall have to reassess our position as allies of earth. I will stay in orbit should you need me to discuss the Council's stance with your President.”  
  
The Senator raised his eyebrows and looked back over at me. I could only shrug. “I’ll be sure to relay the message. I suspect he’ll appreciate the gravity of that statement as well as I do.”  
  
As George and Henry stood the rest of us followed suit.   
  
“Colonel O’Neill, Major Carter.” We turned around to see Thor standing at the door.  
  
“Yeah Thor?”   
  
“I wish to speak to both of you regarding a number of advancements we have made to our ships since the last time you were here. I was hoping to discuss this before you returned to earth?”  
  
Uh, OK… We turned to George and he nodded without hesitation. Before Carter or myself had a moment to respond everyone else was transported out of the ship and suddenly it was only Carter, Thor and me left in the room.   
  
We turned back to Thor.   
  
“When General Hammond and Dr Jackson contacted me and told me of the situation, Dr Jackson informed me that you two had not had a moment to be able to discuss what was going on and asked that you be allowed to remain on the ship for a few minutes to do so in private.”  
  
And with that Thor turned and walked out of the room. Carter and I turned to each other and were speechless for a moment. She suddenly gave me that megawatt smile she tried to suppress earlier. That one she saves only for me when I'm playing with things in her lab, and I'm not sure if we should talk first or if I should just kiss her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Jack’s POV**

It’s got to have been a full minute and Carter still has that damn smile glowing on her face. I grab her hand and pull her to the wall before turning and slumping down with my back against it and bring my knees up, resting my arms on them. She does as she always does and follows my lead.

“Sir,” She starts.

“Nuh uh, Carter. This is not a Colonel/Major moment.” I draw a line in the air.

“Well, then you need to call me Sam, not Carter.”

Looking at her, I realize she really doesn't know that Carter isn't just her name to me.

“You know why I call you Carter don't you?” I tilt my head to the side.

“Yeah, because it’s SOP. Commanding officers always call their subordinates by either their Rank or their Surname.”

It’s all I can do to just blink. Seriously, this woman is supposed to be the smartest person in the galaxy and she just isn't seeing the forest for the trees on this one. I start playing with the pocket on my cargos. “No CARTER, I call you that because it’s all I can do keep myself from seeing you as more than my second in command half the time. Hell, the only time I call you Sam is in my head, in my bedroom and with the lights off.”

I look up and see her pupils are as big as saucers and I'm pretty sure she's forgotten how to breathe.

“It’s my little term of endearment for you. I’ve never been one to like nicknames between couples, but, Carter is the name that only I call you. Haven’t you noticed no one else calls you that?”

“Oh. Well, I… I guess not. You really are the only one.” She turns towards me with her shoulder against the wall and her legs tucked underneath her.

“I am. And you can ask Daniel. He referred to you as Carter once in a conversation and I could have killed him with just my eyes. And he’s not the only one. I’m not proud of it, but it kind of ticks me off when others try to call you it.”

She gets this little grin on her face and ducks her head, playing with her combat bracelet. One of the ones we made on the ride back from Netu. I reach over and grab her wrist, playing with the bracelet myself. “Remember when we made these?” I touch mine to hers and see both of ours are fraying in the exact same spots.

“I was sitting on that damn cargo ship trying to not go crazy when you reached down and yanked the blousing garter out of your boots. Made my bracelet in record time.”

“After you were done gawking at my awesome home ‘ec skills you did the same and made mine. Quite a bit slower I might add, but still.”

She turned her hand and pinched the inside of my wrist. “Hey, I was more interested in ‘shop class than making jewelry in high school.”

“I only took it ‘because of the girls.”

She rolled her eyes and took my wrist back, playing with my bracelet this time. “When we got back, I knew Janet saw them and knew something was up. She brought it up that night at her house.” Her head falls onto her shoulder and she sighed. “Janet always knew when something happened. Always made me talk about it too. If I refused she’d just get me drunk and coax it out of me. Damn dictator doesn't take no for an answer.”

“Ya, Janet’s a meddler like that. Her and Danny. Two busy-body peas in a pod. Oh, that reminds me, Janet’s apparently planning our wedding.”

If she sat up any faster, she would have broken her neck and her back.

“Oh come on, you had to have seen this coming.”

“I mean, I’ve talked to Janet about a few things, but… Oh geez.” She sighed. “This is really happening isn't it?” The corners of her lips tilt up into a tiny, shy smile and I shimmy closer and wrap my arms around her, resting my chin on her head.

“I certainly hope so. After my little outburst in Hammond’s office…” I wave my hand around, trailing off and she giggles.

“Janet’s probably out buying the rings I described right now.”

Her head snaps up so fast it smacks into my chin with all the momentum of a death glider and I bite my tongue. “OOOOWWWWW!”

“Oh my god! Jack!” OK, no more pain.

She leans towards me at the same moment I go to put my head down and our heads butt together. Now I'm in pain and dizzy, and she's grabbing her head. Looking at her, I can see she looks like she wants to cry.

“Jack, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to, I just-”

I groan through the pain and pull her back against me, tucking her into my neck. “My gawd, we weally awre a pwair awen't we?” And suddenly she's laughing. All out happy Carter laughter and in that moment my pain just isn't that bad.

 

**Sam's POV**

 

It takes me a minute to catch my breath and bring my laughing under control. Normally it would have probably taken me much longer, but when I take deep breaths trying to calm down, I don't so much want to stop laughing as I want to savor this moment. I’m sitting here tucked into Jack's neck. This might just be my new favorite place in the entire universe. I close my eyes and can feel his pulse right against the bridge of my nose and when I inhale, I get whiffs of aftershave, leather and something distinctly Jack O’Neill. If I could bottle this scent and sell it, I’d probably be single handedly responsible for the next baby boom. I can feel my pulse slow but it’s becoming stronger and I can head my own heart pounding in my ear. It’s beating in time with his own slowing but strengthening pulse and I can tell my breath on his neck is doing to him what his scent is doing to me. His hand around my back tightens and his other hand moves up from my bicep, settling on to the curve of my neck, his fingers tangling into my hair.

I knew I grew it for a reason.

I lift my head off of his neck and he’s looking at me with that same look from back on P3R-928. Suddenly we’re back in the lab. His fingers tighten in my hair and I feel more than see him take in a deep breath and gulp.

“Sam.”

Brain. Mud.

My fingers tighten around his shirt and I close my eyes.

His forehead touches mine and I feel him nudge me with his nose, lips brushing against my jaw, breath hot against my cheek.

I uncurl my fist from his shirt and wind it up his neck to the base of his hair, and I can feel his breathing falter and speed up.

“Sam, we can’t do this here.”

“Uh huh.” I'm not capable of forming words here.

I dig my fingernails into his hair and he groans.

“Carter, really. I really want to, I really, really want to. But we can't play with fire right now, and this is a damn flame thrower.”

That bring me back, and I slump into his chest. I dig my nails further into his scalp, this time in frustration and he groans again. Actually, it’s more like a purr. Well hello there, does Colonel Jack O’Neill get off on a little bit of pain?

“Carter, you keep doing that and we’re going to have one hell of a problem here.” His voice is husky and I start weighing the pros and cons of doing this right here right now.

I smile into his chest and I know he can feel it.

I push myself back up and off of his chest, but not out of his arms.

“Jack, you really meant everything you said? Everything in Hammond’s office? Everything about the rings and us?”

He pulls me back to him, kisses the top of my head and speaks into my hair. “Every word of it Carter. Every damn word and I always will. I’m not good with words. You know that. You and I have always been better with our silent communication, and I'm going to definitely say something shitty sometime soon, but everything I've said so far, I mean it. I've fucked shit up in the past and I'm going to do everything I can to avoid that all this time. I can't promise I’ll be good at it, or that I won’t be a complete ass at times, but please, just have faith in me and give me a chance?”

I lean back and see his face completely unguarded. I've only seen it one other time and that was with the crystal Charlie. In this moment I know that this right here is 100% Jonathan O’Neill. Not the hardened, sarcastic, cynical yet silly black ops officer I’ve known over the past 4 years. I reach up and take his hand from my neck. I slip a finger under the bracelet and look him in the eye. “Always.”

 

**Jacks POV**

 

Sam loves me! Somehow, for some reason, she loves me. I start to reach to touch her cheek, but I'm suddenly aware of the sounds of little feet approaching and I look up in time to see Thor walk back into the room. I know it’s a good thing he did, but I can't help but feel a little cheated. Looking over at Carter I know she’s feeling the same. We stand up and fix our hair and rumpled clothes, knowing this means our time is up.

“O’Neill, Major Carter, I am afraid it is time to send you back to your Stargate Command. I've received word you have a guest waiting for you.”

“Oh, OK. Any word on who it is?” This just can't be good. Seriously, nothings gone right when it comes to visitors at the SGC recently. Why should this be any different?

“I am afraid not. General Hammond only stated you were requested back immediately to tend to the guest.”

I look at Carter hoping she's got an idea of who it could be, but she shrugs and gives me a look that says she’s just as clueless.

“Alright buddy, do your thing.”

We’re engulfed in light, re-materializing right smack-dab in the middle of the briefing room, and my stomach doesn't just turn at the sight of the person standing at the head of the table with General Hammond. It gets up, comes out of my mouth and flees screaming in terror. My hands become clammy and my mouth goes dry. My legs become Jell-O and my spine disintegrates.

Standing not 10 feet from us is Jacob Carter, and the second he and I make eye contact, his eyes flash.

I am so royally fucked, ten ways from Sunday.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hidey Ho everyone! I take full responsibility for my delay! I admit, I've been fuckin’up! In my defense though, I'm pulling crazy hours at work because we’ve had a baby boom! You wouldn’t believe it, Just yesterday we had a baby born in the triage room bathroom! That’s not where theyre supposed to be born! Silly babies!
> 
> So here it is! The Chapter with Jacob/Selmak! I really hope you guys enjoy this one. I spent quite a bit of time snickering while writing it. HEHE!
> 
> And as always, Reviews are a beautiful thing! Thank you everyone for all the love!

**JACKS POV**

 

OK, breathe Jack.

Take a breath.

Its easy, just use your lungs and inhale.

BREATHE DAMMIT BREATHE! SAY SOMETHING BEFORE HE KILLS YOU!

“Hi Dad!” SHIT! MAYDAY! WRONG THING TO SAY!

I look at the pretty Carter and if looks could kill I’d rather be hanging out on Netu.

“Glad you're in town. Guess what? We’re throwing a party! Formal attire only. I'm thinking Dress Blues and white.” WHY AM I STILL TALKING?! FUCK IT! I'M GOING DOWN WITH THE SHIP!

I’m about to continue rambling because apparently I'm having a stroke and thankfully Sam slaps her hand over my mouth and keeps it there, keeping me from continuing to talk. I shove my hands into my pockets and rock back and forth.

Jacobs eyes are just continuously glowing at this point. Just one constant glow and I'm sure hes going to kill me.

Good bye cruel world! I brought it on myself, but at least i got to kiss Carter. Worth it!

“Dad,” Sam keeps her hand over my mouth but directs her attention to Jacob. “I need to talk to you. In private preferably.”

Jake only nods his head, turns, and walks into General Hammond's office.

Sam turns to look at me and lowers her hand. “SERIOUSLY?! What was that?! You know what, don't answer that.” Shaking her head she turns and walks into Hammonds office, shutting the door behind her.

Looking at Teal’c, Daniel and George, I can tell they have absolutely zero sympathy for me right now. Damn.

**SAM’s POV**

As I walk into Georges office, I see my dad calmly standing and looking at me. Something tells me its not actually my dad taking front and center though.

_“Samantha,”_ Selmak starts. Yep, thought so. That's OK though. _“Your father is a bit, perturbed, but he will be OK. Do not worry about that.”_

“Ah, yeah, I'm sorry about the Colonel. He, uh, talks, when hes sure hes about to die. Surprisingly, its saved us more than once in some pretty crappy situations.”

Selmak nods my dads head and gives me a smile. I gesture for both of us to take a seat.

“So, we’ll let my dad out in a minute, but what do you think of all of this Selmak?”

_“Your father has explained your, what do you call them, Fraternization Rules?”_ I nod. _“And you understand the Tok’ra beliefs regarding love and duty.”_

“I remember from Jolinar, yes. You believe that love and fighting beside those you love makes you stronger and provides more support. You believe it aids in morale and its vital to the well being of both the personnel and mission. Correct?”

Selmak nods again. _“Yes. I personally believe that your regulations are prohibitive, but I also understand that there have been incidents in the past that have brought these rules into existence. Abuses and manipulations. However, having a deeper understanding of that because of your father, and having experienced fighting a war for hundreds of years besides my mate, I believe that exceptions should be made. I have seen you fight next to Colonel O’Neill and the two of you together will fight for each other with such passion, that I believe that the keep the two of you apart would only cause more harm. Being unable to express your love for each other has only caused heartache and that can  cause more of an issue that fighting besides each other.”_

My breath catches in my throat. Its strange to hear this coming literally out of my fathers mouth. Yeah, its Selmak, but its still my FATHER. United States Air Force Major General Jacob “Kick Your Ass” Carter. “Thank you Selmak. It helps to hear that you are so supportive of this. Did you have the same conversation with my dad?”

_“I did. A while ago actually. After I was first blended with Jacob, I asked him about yourself and Colonel O’Neill. He vehemently denied that you would be in a relationship with your Commanding Officer, but I told him to look again. While I did not believe that you had broken your organizations rules, I did believe that there was a bond between you that went further than just professional. At first he refused to see it, but then he began to notice little things. I spent many moons attempting to calm him, but after seeing you work together on Netu, he began to see it. O’Neill became impassioned after you were removed from the cell and taken to Sokar.”_

By now I'm positive I'm bright red. I lean back and put my hands over my face. I'm both mortified that we've been so obvious and filled with joy that Jack has felt this way for me for so long.

“Sammy,” Finally my dad speaks up.

I lower my hands tentatively and look at my dad, giving him a shy smile.

He leans forward and takes my hand. “Sammy, I'm not mad. Not anymore. Although I am going to kill Jack. But not for this, for the whole rambling and sticking his foot in his mouth. It really does shock me that he managed to make it to Full Bird.” He shakes his head and smiles.

“You're not mad anymore? Both of us were actually more afraid to tell you more than telling the Air Force. Hell, I think Jack would rather go toe to toe with Hathor.” Both of us shudder.

“Well, yeah. I admit I wanted to kill him. Frankly in the beginning, on the surface, he reminded me a bit too much of Jonas. The black ops, the age, the rough exterior, talk about a carbon copy first impression. But, after getting to know him and seeing you work with him, I began to see more. Hes smarter than he pretends, he's one hell of a team leader, even with civilians, and he cares about you. A hell of a lot more than he's supposed to.”

My eyes widen and I have a look of what I'm sure is sheer terror on my face.

“Its OK, Anise told Selmak about the testing. The two have a bit of a Mother/Daughter relationship going on, and they both like to gossip. Selmak shared it with me because at that point we had quite a bit of money in the pool for you two and we decided to up it. Selmak likes gambling. Hates coffee, but gambling is her vice. Old broad is the polar opposite of me sometimes!” We start laughing and I can't help but feel elated.

“Listen honey, once I got to know Jack, my concern was no longer that he would hurt you, I know that man would kill and die for you. But I admit I'm worried about your jobs. both of you. And not just because I don't want you both to get court martialed, but also because you guys are needed in this fight. It hasn't been until the Tau’ri have been involved in this war that much headway had been gained. And now that we are, SG-1 itself has proven to been one hell of a powerhouse against the Goa'uld. We’re more than half way there. Everyone in the fight knows that. But we still need you guys. The rest of the Tok’ra will never admit it, but Selmak, Martouf, Anise, they all know it. Even Garshaw has been known to speak kindly of us sometimes. But that's my concern. And I've known this Kinsey. Hes a giant scumbag. And unfortunately, the SGC and you and Jack especially, are his current targets. The man likes blood, so you just have to promise me you'll be careful.”

I nod my head and brush the tears off my cheeks. Dad stands and pulls me up, into a hug, squeezing me tight. “Your mother would be so proud of you. And she would absolutely adore Jack. And I know I don't tell you enough, but I am extraordinarily proud of you too. NASA’s small fish now compared to what you do.” I let out a sob and giggle at the same time, and squeeze harder. “You can have it all Sammy, you're too smart to let rules stand in your way.”

We slowly release each other and he takes my hands.

“Feel a bit better? Good, now, do me a favor?”

 

**JACOB/SELMAKS POV**

**(Selmaks dialogue will be done in italics and dialogue where Jacob is speaking to Selmak will be in single quotation marks to differentiate it from just my normal POV descriptions.) ←- I hope that makes sense… Who knows…**

 

I watch Sammy exit the room, head down and rubbing her eyes with a tissue. She heads straight for the door, but once she reaches it, she looks to George. “Permission to be dismissed, Sir.” Her nose is red and her eyes are bloodshot and glassy. “Permission granted Major.” George tells her with a nod. She turns precisely (I'm so damn proud!) and I can hear her run down the hall. I know shes actually just running to talk to Janet, but seeing the panic in Jack's eyes, I'm not about to tell him that.

“COLONEL JONATHAN O’NEILL! IN THIS OFFICE ON THE DOUBLE!”

Jack runs in fast enough that I'm not entirely sure his feet touched the ground. He stands at attention in front of the desk, eyes forward and ramrod straight. I close the door with one last look at George and the two Daniels who are all “busying” themselves with something around the desk. Fakers.

I walk around the desk and stand in front of Jack, staring him down as his eyes burn a hole into the wall just behind my right ear.

_You are evil._

‘What? No…’

_Yes, you are._

‘Oh hush.’

_You are absotively posilutely evil. You may actually be more evil than the Goa’uld at this moment._

‘‘Absotively posilutely’ Really? You enjoy those Disney movies with Cassie WAY too much.’

_Stop pretending you don't enjoy them too. You’d do anything for that surrogate granddaughter of yours and you know it. Including a Disney marathon again._

‘Be quiet woman…’

_Crabby old man! OK, so are you going to just keep him standing there? Im pretty sure hes not even breathing at this point and his knees just can't take it anymore._

‘Alright, alright, you did agree to help me with this though, remember? Don't back out now, if you do, its a trip to Starbucks for a Venti Green Eye, followed by a trip to the Stinking Rose. So whats it gonna be?’

I feel her poke me in my brain. OW.

_I still stand by what I said, EVIL. But fine, on with the show…_

“Colonel O’Neill, what the damn hell is wrong with you?!”

His eyes flicker just a millimeter in my direction. I wouldn't have caught it without Selmaks improvements to my vision. Man's terrified. I'm enjoying this.

“Sir, I apologize for my remarks in the briefing room. I was out of line.” Eyes are still on the wall. Damn…

“Not about that Airman! You are taking advantage of a subordinate officer! Do you fully understand the repercussions of your actions?! It is inappropriate!”

_Jacob, hes not even breaking a sweat… I think you're ‘barking up the wrong tree’ as you've put it before._

‘Huh?’

_The Colonel has spent the last 25 years being yelled at by superior officers and now System Lords. I am suspecting that he does not find it as intimidating as he once did. I suggest not yelling at him as a General, but as a father. I recall a memory of yours mentioning something about potential mates being intimidated by fathers? You may have more luck in ‘tormenting him’ as you put it by employing that methodology._

‘Selmak my dear, that right there is why you're the smart one.’

I turn back to Jack.

“You know Jack, if I were still actually military, I’d have you on sanitation duty for the next six months, for just looking at my daughter the way you do.”

This time Jack's eyes actually met mine and slowly he relaxed from attention to a lax parade rest.

"Jacob, lis-"

"No, Jack, you listen to me." I take a deep breath and make sure Sel knows that this is her cue to keep me calm. "This is coming from Jacob Carter, FATHER of Samantha Carter. Not General Carter, superior officer of Major Carter. I've watched you two do your little dance for the past 3 years. You've gone to a literal Hell to rescue me, and you would do anything to keep my Sammy safe from the literal evils of the galaxy. But if I ever find out you are the cause of any of her pain, you'll prefer eternity on Netu while sharing a cell with Hathor. I will DESTROY you. That woman will always be my baby, even when I watch her destroy building's with C4 and shoot a P90 with precision that makes snipers jealous. She will always be my Sammy that loves cookies and playing dress up with her mother."

I watch as Jack pales and gulps. This man may have a backbone of steel when it comes to testing a System Lords patience and assassinating Dictators, but I'm getting a reaction and that is one hell of a satisfying feeling.

Slowly I see Jack's nervous expression change to one I can't quite place.

"Jake, you have to know that would never happen. Sam means the world to me. I'd never hurt her."

"What about Edora?"

"Oh, that..."

Jacks face falls and he slumps down into the chair to his left. I watch as guilt consumes him. I sit in Georges chair and watch him scrub his hands over his face and through his hair. If I could hear his thoughts I'm positive they'd all be self deprecating.

"Edora was the biggest mistake of my life. I ask Sam to do the impossible every day and she always does. I don't know why I gave up on her that time. Even worse was the fact that after she rewrote the laws of physics I didn't even have the balls to tell her thank you and I'm sorry for ever doubting her. I still don't think I've ever said it.he rests his elbows on his knees leaning forward and actually looks ill. "I fucked up. Big time.”

I'm actually at a loss for words, when Selmak prods me. _Jacob, let me speak to him please._

_“Colonel O’Neill, I know your feelings for the Tok’ra are not the most friendly, but may I weigh in regarding this situation?”_

“Uh, yeah. You know, of all the snakes, I do like you the most. You've got quite the sense of humor and honestly, you seem to have the most empathy of all of your lot. Its pretty hard to come by with you guys. I would appreciate your advise, yeah.”

_“The Tok’ra are a passionate race, you know this. Our mates are with us for many of your generations. I wish to share with you how we are able to achieve this. You love Samantha Carter. You are now capable of telling her that. Make sure you tell her every day, but more importantly, show her. In order to maintain passion, you must make time for passion. Create it.”_

“Um, is Jake in there listening? Cause if so, this is a little awkward hearing it out of my future Father-In-Law's body.”

_“He is listening yes, and he is making noises that sound quite a bit like he has need to vomit. I do not understand why though, I see his memories of when he was quite passionate with his late wife Debra.”_

“Aaaannnndddd there it is. OK, I’d like to go and find Sam now, so if you two are all done making me need to find some eye bleach, I’ll be heading out now.”

Selmak returns control to me and I can't help but grin and the now VERY uncomfortable look on Jack's face. “Jack, you do understand that this is payback for making me watch you make googly eyes at my daughter all the time right?”

“Uh, yeah, sure.” He bounces in place.

“Jack, I mean what I said. I like you and my Sammy together. I believe with all my heart that you love her and will always treat her right. Don't worry, I'm helping get this entire NID situation handled with George and the Daniels. And you just go take care of my little girl, OK?”

He nods.

“Go, go find Sam and tell her how I scared you. And tell her that George and I will meet you both in the commissary for lunch?”

He turns white as a sheet again and spins to leave the office as fast as his boot-clad feet can take him.

George, having seen Jack fly out, enters through the other door. “Wow, I've never seen him move that fast without a Replicator behind him. And that time he had a gun.”

I look at him and smirk, “I'm sure hes making a detour to the locker room to change his pants as we speak. And I believe this all means you owe me 500 bucks! I told you we could scare the Black Ops out of him!”

George just shakes his head and opens the drawer with the checkbook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A "Venti Green Eye" is a drink you can get at Starbucks. Its an Americano coffee with 3 extra shots of espresso! I personally find it delicious, but Selmak has expressed a dislike for coffee in the show, which has in turn made Jacob sad, so I figured it would make a fitting punishment for Selmak no cooperating.
> 
> The Stinking Rose is a garlic themed restaurant here in Los Angeles, and while I know that there are none in Colorado, I figure Jacob could manage to get to one being a retired Major General/Alien. And we've all heard how much Tok'ra cuisine blows from Jacob, so I figure it was something he would enjoy and further threaten her with.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm still here and I haven't abandoned you all, nor this story! I'm just in the midst of a crazy couple of months!
> 
> And so, I know this is tiny, but Its something I had to upload for you guys!
> 
> I promise I'll get more out soon. <3

**JACOB/SELMAKS POV**

 

George and I are sitting in his office discussing Sam and Jack simply to pass the time when both Daniels walk in carrying a two files.

Our Daniel speaks first, “General, Jacob, Senator Hayes left about 15 minutes ago after calling the president. Thor beamed him to the Oval Office. He said he should have an answer for us by this evening. As for Uemura, we've got a visual on him finally, Apparently scumbags for hire aren't above living in their mothers basements, even at 40.”

Alternate Daniel jumps in, “Pretty smart of him though actually. Purchase everything in his mothers name, have nothing in his. No paper trail and it looks like his mothers still living well off her late husbands pension.”

I look at George and back to the two Daniels. “So how’d you manage to find him then?”

Alternate Daniel jumps in again, “OOH, that was another thing that was consistent between our two realities, your Walter Harriman is just as sneaky and lurky as ours. I just asked him to find the guy with what info we had and apparently he found him within a day and followed him around. Kinda stalkerish actually, if i think about it too much...”

George starts laughing, “yeah, doesn't surprise me to tell you the truth. Some how the man always knows everything that's always going on. it great having him as an assistant, but a little scary... Not sure why I didn't think to involve him from the beginning.”

I’m still worried though. “So what do we do now? Do we have constant eyes on him? are we going to just arrest him? And what about Kinsey? I really feel like we should make all of our moves at the same time and wait until we hear back from Henry. Its that man that worries me more than anything.”

Alternate Daniel sighs, “I agree, he's our biggest issue. But hopefully the Senator and possibly even Thor can make enough of an impression on the President and that’ll be the biggest thing.”

We all nod, and George stands. “Alright everyone, I don't know about you, but all of this plotting and conspiracy has me hungry, lets head down to the commissary for some fine dining.”

I snicker, “And I can torture Jack more!”

“Wont you have literally the REST of your life to do that?” Our Daniel asks me.

“Even with Selmak's help, I don't believe it’ll be long enough.”

My eyes flash as Selmak takes over to speak.

_“Jacob Carter believes that while he does think that Colonel O’Neill and Major Carter are very well suited for each other, his favorite thing about this union will be getting to inflict years of psychological torture on the Colonel. He has described his feelings as ‘giddy with anticipation’”_

I see them all staring at me with disbelief. “Teasing. She means teasing. The old bat is yanking your chains. Shes actually quite evil. I would never torture Jack. Just tease. Mercilessly. That part I wont deny.”

_‘Liar.’_

The men in the room all raise their eyebrows and George speaks first. “You really have found someone as twisted as you to share the rest of your life with haven't you? You're loving every minute with Selmak.”

“Pssshhh, the Broads even more sick and twisted than I ever was or could be. Debra would be proud.” I give them all a big grin and clap our Daniel on the shoulder as we open the door and make our way to the commissary.

 

**DANIELS POV**

 

The Alternate me and I follow the General and Jacob out of the office, but fall back a little to let them have their privacy and in turn to have some of our own. We both realized that we haven't had a chance to actually chat, just the two of us since we arrived back in my SGC and we both want to compare notes, you could say.

I turn to him but see he's already about to speak.

“So you've really had to suffer through all of this for an additional 4 years? All of the tension and bickering?”

I nod, “Yep, and believe me, I envy you. Even the whole being stuck on a foreign planet and stranded in another reality part is OK with me. Simply because your Jack is so much more pleasant!”

He chuckles, “Well yeah, he's finally getting sex with Sam Carter! But really, I know that once your Jack is finally able to actually be with her, he’ll be a much more pleasant person to be around. Don't get me wrong, he will continue to torment and tease you, but I think that's because he loves it just as much as he loves the sex with Sam. Its like he requires it to live. He thrives on it. Watch, he’ll still come into your lab and touch everything , but he’ll be much less likely to break anything he touches. He’ll still be fidgety, but he’ll be much less distracted. I think that was my favorite thing. I finally felt like my antiques were safe. Or well, safer...”

I had to whine, “This isn't fair! Why have I had to wait so long for this! Why has the universe been torturing me so!”

Other me grasped my shoulder and shook his head, “Just wait until they finally have a baby, You will actually see a visible change in him! You know how he is with kids? Well, its the greatest thing to watch, my Jack loves little Gwen more than you’d ever think possible. He spends every available moment with that princess. And especially once she started showing signs of the Ancient gene.  He would already spend hours in the labs trying to help Sam learn secret the city had to offer, but once Gwen was old enough to start grabbing things, the city responded better to her. It was almost like that naquadah from Sam combined with the gene to create some super gene and at first Jack was worried he was going to have to protect her from everything in the city, but it was like the city knew it had to protect her too. So once Jack and Sam figured that out, Jack just started spending his time playing with her and teaching her everything he could. Its taking all of his time and energy. Which is good for me I guess, but I know I need to be worried for when shes old enough to start participating in his pranking... That's what i'm worried about.” He shakes his head and I groan as I start to imagine what he's dreading.

“Ah, yes, tell me about this little munchkin of theirs!”

I look up to see Jacob standing in front of me with a longing look in his eye.

“Oh my god, that's right, you didn't get to see Gwen! Do you have a picture of her on you? You have to show him!” I turn to the other me hoping he does have a picture of her.

“Oh! I actually do! Sam found these little communicators on the planet that we use to talk from different parts of the city and you can record video on them as well. Here, let me find one of her.”

He rummages through his BDU pockets and pulls out a device that looks remarkably similar to the photo device that was used by Malakai on P4X-639. He scrolls through it and finds a video, turning the device towards Jacob. I look over and see that its a video of Gwen and Jack on a blanket on the grass and Gwen is crawling to Jack. Once she reaches him, she sits up on her heals and reaches her hands up to him, for him to pick her up. “Da-ee! Da-ee! Da-ee!” Jack reaches out and scoops her into his arms, smothering her with kisses and making her squeal with giggles. She wiggles and squirms out of his grip, rolling onto the blanket. She picks herself up and seeing the camera, she crawls over to it and shrieks into it, “Da-el!” throwing her arms up and giving a toothy smile. Shes nothing but blonde curls, blue eyes and 100% angel. I look at Jacob and Georges faces and see that both men are already head over heals in love with the cherub in the picture.

“Daniel, shes gorgeous! Why was this not the first thing you showed me!?”

Both of us hesitate, but I manage to find what I think might be the right answer, “Uh, honestly? I don't know why we didn't.”

I turn back to the other me, “There's a way to upload that to my computer right? I think I speak for everyone standing here when I say we all NEED a copy of that.”

He laughs at all of us, “Of course!”

Jacob turns back around while still holding the device and continues his walking towards the commissary, completely in awe.

When we reach the entrance, we find Jack, Sam, Janet and Teal’c already sitting with their trays.

We all grab our food and join them at the table. They all stand greeting George and Jacob, but they quickly get waved back down. Everyone starts in on their own random conversations, but Jacob hasn't stopped watching the video on repeat this entire time.

“Whatcha got there Jake?” Jack asks.

Normally I’d expect Jacob to make a snarky comment back to Jack simply because he knows he can torment Jack. Now more than ever. But Jacob simply turns the device to Jack and shows him.

Silence befalls the table as Jack quietly takes the device. I've never seen the expression on Jack's face before.  He's seen little Gwen in person, but this seems so different. She seemed so attached to Sam on the planet, that I don't think that Jack really had time to bond with the little cherub, but seeing this video of her loving him with all her heart, this is something different.

We see a spectrum of unguarded emotions flutter across Jacks face. Love, adoration, heartbreak, loss, longing, need.

“Sir, what is it?” I hear Sam ask after Jack has been watching the device for a couple of minutes, with us watching him.

He clears his throat, looks to Jacob and me for reassurance, before finally passing it to Sam.

As she takes the device I watch her eyes fill with tears and her hand covers her mouth. all of us at the table are struck with how many powerful emotions are flowing and as I glance around the commissary I notice that all of the tables have fallen silent. No one knows what's on the device, but everyone can feel the sheer magnitude and weight of the situation at hand.

Jack has been watching Sam watching the video, and I know she can feel his eyes on her. she looks up and the shift in the mood can be felt by every single person in the commissary.

Suddenly the silence in the commissary is disrupted by Walter Harriman, throwing open the doors. “SG-1, Generals, you're needed in the briefing room. Senator Hayes is back with the President and Thor.”

Every eye in the room shifts to Sam and Jack.

There's no going back now. But after watching the video, I know these two are going down fighting. And from the looks on everyone else's faces, they know it too.

We fall into step.

George and Jacob taking point.

Sam and Jack follow.

The other me, and myself.

Teal’c watching our six.

Our SG-1 formation.

But as we walk, I feel something is different. I turn around and see that every person that was in the commissary is marching behind us. Heads held high in support.

As we enter the briefing room I turn and see every person, standing at attention, providing support along the halls. Soldier, civilian. They're all there Sam and Jack turn back one more time and see all the nods in their honor. We turn back around as the Senator and President begin to enter and the door behind us slams shut.

This is it.

 


End file.
